Indiana Jones and the Fountain of Eternal Life
by mushroom0123
Summary: The Jones family is at it again, but with a new twist...someone has entered the family. Action and adventure are in store as they search for the Fountain of Youth. R&R even if you don't like it . Warning: some violence and some language. Post KOTCS
1. The Jones Family

Chapter 1:

Okay so my friends finally convinced me to get a fanfiction account and I wrote this forever ago (by that I mean like… 2 years ago) and want feedback so please R&R! Thanks! Just so you know it's all completely finished – so it'll be up very quickly : ) AND BY THE WAY this is originally written in screenplay format so the transfer to this might be a little rough, but I'll get better at it!

I own Ana Jones along with any other minor characters such as her friends, the bullies, the principal, the teacher, the cab driver, the bad guys (whom I won't share names of just yet), and some other characters that if I release will spoil the ending ;)

This story is set in 1958, 1 year after Akator.

* * *

She fell. Straight on the ground as heavy as a sack of potatoes. She was a rather young girl, 15 or 16. Sort of tall but not very tall, thin because she rebelled against her parents and wouldn't eat, pale skin due to lack of sun in wooded Connecticut, long hair as a rebellion to the bobbed haircut, and blood. Blood and bruises and cuts all over her. Her name was Ana. Ana Jones.

Ana was fighting with two guys, names not important. She couldn't remember at the moment why the fight started but that it did start.

"You are going to regret saying that! You are going to regret that you were ever born!" shouted one of the boys. Ana immediately shouted back; "Leave me alone!" She secretly hoped they wouldn't though because she could do severe damage to anybody with a single blow. But to avoid getting into more trouble she continued to run toward the school doors.

"Get back here you little girl!"

This made Ana tick, tock, and blow. "What? What did you say?" She started to smirk. She started to laugh. As soon as that happened, you were dead.

She punched both of the boys across the face in a single blow, kicked them right behind the knee so they fell to the ground, kicked them in the stomach, which left them both writhing in pain. Then she fled to the school before she was caught.

The second she walked into the building her friends ran up to her. They could all tell she was just in a fight and tried to help her go around the halls unnoticed.

"You should really just report them and get it over with." This made Ana burst out laughing where she responded "I'll just get into trouble for fighting." That luckily enough silenced her friend long enough for another friend of hers to notice a teacher coming down the hall.

"Get behind us, now Ana!"

"Come on you guys, it's really no—" she was silenced and pushed behind everybody.

"Hi Ms. Mable!" the three other girls said in unison. She simply responded with, "Ana, why are you hiding?" To that, Ana reluctantly stood up, and Ms. Mable could see all of her cuts, bruises, and blood-stained clothes.

"Come with me." Ana had no choice but to follow, even if it meant expulsion from yet another school.

In the principal's office Ana sat down in a chair and waited for the verdict.

"This is the third time you have been caught fighting, Ana. This week! We have to call your parents now."

"Whatever."

"Number?"

"Like I know." The principal simply looked at her and to avoid getting into even more trouble she uttered under her breath, "Marshall College." With that the principal picked up the phone and dialed.

Professor Indiana Jones was teaching his class at the time about the Ughas and sun worshipping which made him remember his previous expedition to Akator. He was just about to change the subject to avoid anything confidential that might come up when Charles Stanforth, the superintendent, walked in and propped himself up against the wall.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" was all he said. And at that Indiana quickly left his room with a bit of glee on his face, along with a bit of panic.

"Is something the matter with Marion? Or Mutt?!" he asked scared to know the truth.

"Oh no, not at all. It was the principal…Ana got into yet another fight and you have to go pick her up."

"Great…her. Again!" He was furious. Charles, trying to calm him down and not get hurt in the process said, "Let me watch your class." That made Indy swoop back down to reality where he thanked him and left, in a fury and rage he shouted, "What am I going to do with her?!"

Indy stormed into the principal's office, just about ready to rip Ana to shreds. Ana sat their coolly and not afraid at of his wrath.

"I'm so sorry about this little…incident. Will anything…severe be happening?" The principal, who was also terrified, stated, "Oh no, not terrible. Just detention since it's the end of the year, what's the point of suspension this late in the term?" Indy muttered under his breath 'thanks'. He was ready to pull Ana up, but she let her self up and nearly shouted at Indy, "Listen 'Indiana', no need to get into a fury!" All he responded with was, "Ana!" She growled at him. At that note they both left the office in a storm.

Eventually the two of them got to his car, she let herself in quickly in fear he would drive off without her.

"I can't believe you, Ana."

"Nothing happened."

"You were called to the principal. I had to come pick you up! Something happened! And you called me Indiana, no one is allowed to call me Indiana, do you hear me?"

"It's no big deal! He insulted me and I insulted him back then he started chasing me. We started fighting, no big deal! And I was winning!"

"You do not fight to win, Ana."

"You do." At that he couldn't say anything. He was almost proud of that but then he realized she wasn't Mutt. She wasn't like Mutt. Mutt was HIS son. Ana was not HIS daughter.

They pulled up to a stoplight. "I don't even know what you were thinking, Ana!"

Ana responded with nothing more than; "I was thinking this whole thing is stupid!" She then proceeded to get out of the car and run for the intersection. Indy partially got out of the car and shouted after her: "Ana, Ana! This isn't funny! Get back in the car right now, Ana Jones!"

"I'm not a Jones, Henry." She then ran off into the distance. Indy then got back into his car and started driving the way she ran.

Hope you like it so far! Like I said, I have written all of it, it's just the process of getting it into story format….BUT there will be like 20 chapters and hopefully I will put the sequels up. I'm also planning on putting one chapter up a day so yeah! No promises though cause school gets kinda intense. Comment please!!


	2. Relations Erupt

Chapter 2:

Ana was sitting on the couch watching TV when Indiana stormed into the house. "What were you thinking, Ana? You know I hate it when people find out what I do!"

At that moment Ana turned off the TV, stared at Indiana and shouted back, "I thought you were a college professor! Why wouldn't you want people to know about that?! I'm more surprised that you don't care that I ran off!"

"Well yes, that makes me mad, but I hate it when that little detail about Indiana Jones gets let out. Do you know how much trouble I have gotten into with other countries? I was young, I didn't care! Now I do! That shows no responsibility for keeping other people's interest at heart!"

Ana desperately wanted to say: that explains why Mutt was born but knew if she did Indy would go over the top. She knew her limits and then her back-up limits. Instead she decided to be smart. "The fact that you can be blackmailed makes you think I'm not responsible! Really?! Wow! Why don't you do what the last five families have done with me? Send me to an orphanage or a foster home I won't care! It's happened so many times in my life one more time won't totally kill me!!" She left the room and almost ran into the kitchen. Indy was now starting to take this into effect and lightened up on the yelling aspect, but continued with stern parenting. "Because, that is what your mother wanted." That was really all he could think of.

"You mean Marion? Yeah right, she's not my mom. But at least she's closer than you. Closer than you could EVER be!" She really wanted to hit him with something but she knew even she couldn't take on the great Indiana Jones.

Indy was confused because this actually hurt him in a way he couldn't comprehend. "Well, she is your mother now. And I am your father, get used to it!" To Indy's relief, Marion walked in. "Hello you two, can you help me with dinner?"

Before either Ana or Indy giving her a straight answer Indiana's lid blew again and shouted, "Guess what YOUR DAUGHTER did at school today!" Marion thought she should have some fun with this, "What did she do? Break a globe?" That made Ana laugh and Marion looked at her to get her to stop because whatever it was Indy was furious.

"Oh no. She beat up two boys and shouted to the whole office I was Indiana Jones! I had to go pick her up because of the fight!"

"You only had to pick me up because it was the third fight this week, professor…" For some reason this made Indy think of Colonel Spalko from Akator but he couldn't figure out why. Marion had no idea how to respond and was afraid the two of them would go for each other's necks so in order to calm her husband down she assigned Ana to be grounded for a week. This made Indiana even madder because he felt as though she should be grounded indefinitely. But to Ana's luck, Mutt walked in.

"Did you let Ana quit school? Why can she quit? Just because she is adopted doesn't mean—"

"Your sister ran away from school, Mutt." Was all Indy was willing to say on the subject for the time being.

At that very moment, there was a knock on the door and Mutt said; "A car followed me home."

Marion and Indy went to answer the door where at that point Marion told him, "You need to relax. Ana is a sweet girl. You have to give her a chance."

"You are the one who wanted to adopt her. It isn't a puppy. I hope you realize that now. Ana is just… she… chalk one up to Marion on the whole 'I never won a fight' deal."

"Hang out with her without yelling at her, please. That's all I'm asking."

"I won't promise anything…there is something about her…"

"Hey! She's a teenage girl! She is a girl at heart, no matter what her exterior. You need to calm down and realize the two of you are very similar and there isn't anything you can do about it. You will learn to love each other."

"Yeah right." After his final statement, which sealed the end of the argument for the time being, Indy opened the door.

Cool! Who's at the door? I don't know, well yes I do but yeah… I'll leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger for the night. Comment please!


	3. A New Adventure and more Peril

Chapter 3:

I don't know how rough this is going to be because originally part of this chapter/scene was originally in the previous but I thought this would make it more suspenseful so YEAH… whoo! Enjoy!

* * *

I own the two bad guys: Lao Tei and Chou Zei along with Zao Che and Lio Zhou

"Come in." Indy said as he was still trying to calm down.

"Good afternoon Dr. Jones. I'm Chou Zei." This made Indy panic. What if this was because of what Ana had shouted? "He is Lao Tei." Chou spoke for him.

"North Vietnam, I presume?"

"Precisely." Responded Chou.

Right then Marion knew this would get ugly. "Mutt! Take Ana out for a ride on your bike, okay?"

"I'd rather stay here so I can get yelled at by Henry." Ana rebelled. She wanted to see the action. But she also felt as though she had known Lao Tei from somewhere and wanted to see if she was right.

"Do as your mother and I say!" Indy's temper was starting to flare again.

Mutt pulled Ana up almost violently because he knew the whole situation between Indy and Ana and between his parents and the strangers would get worse. They left the house and rode off towards town.

As soon as Ana left, Indiana calmed down. He sat down and everybody did the same. He proceeded to ask, "What is all of this about?"

Chou informed him on everything. "Our commander would like you to find the Fountain of Youth. We know you can find it because you have found Akator, the Ark, and the Holy Grail. Therefore, you can find a simply fountain."

Indiana could do nothing but laugh. "I'm retired. I'm getting rather old to be 'Indiana Jones' anymore. Plus none of that stuff was extremely hard to find since it had all been found before. To some extent, at least."

Chou was growing very impatient. "But we have a motive for you."

"Money won't help."

"Your children." As soon as the word 'children' came out of Chou's mouth Marion could do nothing but gasp. "That's not possible! They drove off to town! You can't find them, can they Henry?" Indiana was laughing partially out of amusement and partially out of disbelief. "I don't know. Just so you know, Chou, they are both very strong and very…quarrelsome. Neither of them will go down without a fight. Especially Ana." He said trying to remind Marion what she had done in school that day.

"All we do is push a button and talk into this receiver and then your children are caught by highly trained forces and taken back to North Vietnam." That was Chou's threat. The stubborn Indiana Jones then responded. "Your motive is kidnapping? You won't be able to get near them or make it subtle enough because where they are going has a lot of people around it."

Lao Tei spoke for the first time; "You won't help us, Dr. Jones? We may wage war on you, like the Nazis did."

Marion then remembered what it was like when she was with Indy 20 something years ago. "They did wage war on us Indy. We can't have that again. We can't have that again with the kids."

"Too late. Zao Che! Get the Jones kids! They are on a motorbike headed into town." He said all of this into his walkie-talkie. Marion panicked and Indiana started to realize the gravity of everything going on.

"Marion, don't worry. It's all a hoax."

"I don't care, I'm going to look for the kids!" With her parting words, Marion ran out of the house, into the car, and drove off the same way Mutt had earlier.

"She shouldn't bother. If she catches up to them, one of your little children will be killed, or your wife. Or maybe even all three."

Indy then realized it wasn't a hoax and jumped up and ran out the door and shouted down the street, even though it wouldn't do any good. "Marion!" He shouted. He gave up and went back inside. "If you harm her I will personally wage war on North Vietnam!"

Chou Zei's pompous response; "Good luck, Dr. Jones."

* * *

Will the kids get caught? Will Marion get caught? Will Indy get roped into everything? Stay tuned… and don't worry, Mutt will have a bigger part soon.


	4. The Motive

Chapter 4:

Mutt shouted over the whizzing of cars and his motorbike, "I have some money with me! Where do you wanna go eat?"

Ana responded, "I don't care. The food at school is awful, so anywhere."

"We'll go to Chubby's then, it's right around the corner."

"To see your girlfriend?"

"No! Geez…it's the closest."

"Sure… Have you noticed that car that's been following us? It's been following us for a few blocks now."

"Big whoop. We are headed into town therefore people come this way quite often squirt."

"It doesn't look like a common car."

"Since when are you an expert on cars?" At that final note Mutt pulled over and was making his way to the diner with Ana when all of a sudden…Zao Che sprung from the car that had been trailing them and landed on top of Mutt and Ana tackling the two of them to the ground.

"Come quietly and no one will get hurt." Spat Zao Che into Mutt's ear.

"Yeah, right!" Mutt exclaimed back while throwing a punch and striking Zao in the face. "Ana! Run!"

Ana complied to her brother's wishes and ran over the parked car trying to escape not wanting to run into traffic again. Lio Zhou then managed to come out of nowhere, stop her, pick her up, and carry her to where she had been. To that, she bit him and he dropped her on the pavement where she scrambled to get back up.

When the fighting was starting to really pick up Mutt and Ana were throwing punches left and right at their attackers and then Marion drove up. Ana stopped fighting to avoid getting into more trouble with her adoptive father.

"Why did you stop?" Mutt questioned.

"I don't want to get into any more trouble with Henry. Hasn't it clicked with you that he doesn't like me?"

Marion grabbed a gun out of the glove compartment and pointed it at Zao Che who was now holding onto Mutt very firmly.

"Let go of them!" She threatened. Then she fired her gun; which shattered the window behind Zao Che.

"Shoot again and I shoot the boy!" rebelled Zao.

"Do your worst, you bastard!" Mutt protested into Zao's face. This did nothing but make Zao laugh and then strike him in the back of the head with his gun. Lio Zhou responded: "I will do my worst. I'll shoot the girl." Ana screamed not out of fear, but out of attention, trying to get other people around them to jump in and help even though she knew they wouldn't.

Lio ordered Marion to get on the ground. Marion, being the wife of Indy, objected. All Lio had to do was cock his gun and hold it up to Ana's head which made Marion obey and get on the ground while Zao and Lio drove off with the Jones kids.

Chou got word of this. Back at the Jones's home he informed Indy.

"He really has my kids?!" He shouted. He cared for both of them but didn't know it and worried about Mutt. He tried to remind himself Mutt carried a knife but it wasn't comforting him at all.

Indy blew his lid for at least the third time that afternoon and got up, grabbed his whip he refused to throw out that he had hidden under the couch for emergencies, and threatened them, "Give my kids back to my wife. Or I'll stain my whip, and I hate it when my whip is stained."

Lao Tei, obviously not amused and not afraid responded, "I thought you hung that old thing up, Dr. Jones." Indy could do nothing but stare at them, knowing he could do nothing to get his kids back except for one thing… "How long do I have to find the fountain?"

Chou chuckled lightly and responded to Indy's question. "You will have a couple of weeks, it depends on how far of an advancement you are making in time. Just so you know, Indiana Jones, we know how you got away from the Nazis 20 years ago. Also how you got away from the Russians a year ago. Just so you know, we have taken extra precautions on the next generation of Jones kids." At that, the two generals left the house.

Only seconds after the two of them pulled out of the driveway did Marion pull in. "Jones!" She shouted as she burst through the front door. "They have our kids!" She tried to be strong but she could do nothing but collapse into sobs into Indiana's arms.

"We'll get them back. Trust me."

* * *

Will the Joneses really get their kids back? Come back tomorrow and find out!

Sorry that the chapters have been rather short, but later in the story the scenes start to get longer so the chapters will get longer as well have a nice day!


	5. Let's Go Get Them

Chapter 5:

I told you they would get longer…enjoy

* * *

Indy's and Marion's plane landed in Hanoi, North Vietnam. "Why are we here? The Fountain isn't in Hanoi! It's in Florida!" Marion protested. Indy then responded, "But think about it, Marion. If we get the kids now we don't have to risk our hides looking for the Fountain."

"You really aren't the same man you used to be…"

"Don't remind me…You know, we shouldn't have adopted Ana. We are just making her life more complicated"

"I know…"

"Ha! You agree with me!"

"Jones… that's not what I meant. She's a sweet girl!"

"Marion, she beats up her classmates, that ain't sweet."

At that the couple walked off of the plane, followed by their pilot. "Stop, Jones!" Shouted Chou from the bottom of the steps.

"Chou… I should've known. We should've figured." Indy said to himself.

"We had a feeling you would come here. Look around you, Jones…Joneses. Every soldier here has some firearm with them, all of them ready to fire. Your pilot has a gun ready to fire. Your darling little brats are in the warehouse over there guarded by two soldiers willing to shoot on command as well. Make your choice."

"What is that?" Marion responded.

"Get on the plane and start looking or kill your children."

Indy contemplated in his head of everything that could possibly happen. Every war tactic he remembered that he could use in this situation to get his kids back. He couldn't think of anything. So he ran with it. "Fine." Marion said. She knew he was up to something. "I'll get on the plane." She then proceeded onto the plane and as soon as she got on the pilot blocked the exit.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Chou replied. "Now you, Indy."

Indy laughed and smirked a little bit. "Not a chance."

He then proceeded to jump off of the steps from the plane to the ground, dodging all of the bullets he possibly could. Not only that, but while running he managed to kill a few Vietnamese soldiers in the process.

Marion shouted from the plane, "Jones! Get back here! You are gonna get us all killed! Damn it!" Just as she was about to run out the pilot pushed her down and held her up to gunpoint so she wouldn't proceed.

Indy shot a few more soldiers down and jumped onto a dumpster. He shot a window and jumped in. The kids weren't there.

He left the room and sprinted down the hall as fast as he could and came up to another room. Neither of them were in there either. He started freaking out. He suspected that they would do that, and then he heard a gunshot down the hall. His heart stopped. Mutt…

He burst out of the room running down the hall and into the room two doors down. As soon as he got to the door he was afraid to open it. He heard something breaking, something like wood. He started to panic again.

He couldn't take it any more, he busted down the door. He found Mutt and Ana, tied up. The gunshot he had heard was from a guard yes, in Mutt's general direction, brushing the side of his jacket and proceeding to the wall. He was bleeding. Indy, relieved, started to fight. He knocked down one guard and untied the kids.

As soon as Mutt got up he tackled the guard Indy had just beat up and threw him out the window. Ana and Indiana proceeded to go after the other guard. Ana thought the chair would be a creative idea, Indy thought a bullet would be slightly better. He won and Indiana shot the other guard before Ana had a chance to attack.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Indiana shouted. He proceeded to grab each of the kids and jump out of the window with them. They landed on the ground and quickly stood up and started running toward the plane. The group of three managed to throw a few punches at the soldiers. While running Ana and Indiana were fighting.

"Henry, what are you doing?!"

"Saving our skins!"

"You are killing people!"

"Yeah, you gonna do something about it?" At that he shot the pilot as he came running toward them and sent both of his kids into the plane. "This isn't over, Chou!" He shouted before slamming the door of the plane shut.

Ana who was in shock of her adoptive father exclaimed to Marion, "Did you know that Henry just killed people?! Living…well not anymore, people! You are a teacher!"

"Get used to it." Mutt and Marion said at the same time. Marion than continued to ignore Ana and focus on the matter at hand, getting the plane off the ground before the soldiers rushed the plane.

"How are you going to get us off of the ground?" Marion asked Indy.

"I've picked up some…a little…"

"That doesn't sound too reassuring, Indy." Marion responded warily.

"Well if Henry doesn't know how to fly, there must've been a pilot up here!"

"Auto-pilot! Marion, set up the auto-pilot!"

"How?!"

"Push buttons! Type numbers! I don't know!"

"The pilot!"

"He's the guy I shot."

"That narrows it down…" At that last comment they took off for the sky right before any of the soldiers were able to break into the plane.

Mutt could do nothing but laugh at his little sister. "You need to calm down, kid. Dad kills people, Mom kills people, I kill people, and you'll kill people too someday. It's part of being a Jones." At that he tried to start wrapping up his arm to get it from bleeding.

"Don't tell me that… I'm not ready to kill aga-… I can't kill anybody."

Mutt stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He could've sworn she almost said 'again'. There was no way a delicate and pretty little girl like her could have killed anybody, yeah she was tough but she didn't have the mental ability…not yet. "You'll learn how." He quickly turned away and started contemplating what was going on in his head and what Ana had almost said. And in return, Ana contemplated the whole rescue mission…how Indy had actually come for her too.

About eight hours passed and Indy was still in control of the plane. He noticed they were running low on fuel, so instead of crash landing he simply guided the plane to the ground. Or he tried… landing had never been his specialty.

"Where are we?" Mutt said, waking up from a daze.

"Isn't is obvious? Away from the death-hole we were just in…" Ana responded.

Indiana's parenting kicked in. "Marion, she needs to stop hanging out with Mutt. She's going to start picking up a rather colorful vocabulary." Marion could do nothing but laugh and responded, "Relax, she's in high school anyway." She was obviously the more laid back parent.

"And I say again: Where are we?"

"Didn't you listen to your sister? Away from the death-hole we were just in."

"Dad… I hope you know copying people is not nice." Ana said with a bit of a laugh in her voice. Right then and there Indiana Jones could do nothing but turn around and face Marion with a huge grin on his face. "She called me 'dad'!" Marion responded much more subtly and said, "Of course she did. She's your daughter."

Indy slowly became rebellious again. "She's never called me dad before. She has 'father' but only around the university. Maybe adopting her wasn't such a bad idea. Not a good one though, Marion. It's too hard on us and on her. My new argument is that we are too old. There, I said it."

Marion laughed at his attempts, "It is a change and change is good. And Indy…if we are still going around the world searching for lost treasure and racing bad guys to get it, we aren't too old for another family member."

"That was a low shot, Marion."

"She's a lot like you!"

"No she isn't! I don't see it! And we will be traveling the world forever! One day they will make movies about us!" At that Marion laughed and walked away to talk to the kids.

Ana was at the top of some tree throwing some sort of fruit at them. Indy started picking them up and putting them into his bag for later when he realized where they were. They were in Florida. "The irony…" the muttered to himself.

"What?" Mutt inquired.

"We are in Florida." Indy responded through his teeth.

"So?" Mutt replied.

"We are right were the Fountain is… they are going to force us to look."

"Then we start walking." Ana suggested. "We go north. Connecticut is in the north, so we just walk for a few days."

"It's gonna be more than a 'few days', Ana." Indy said, almost worried.

"Dad, are you…scared?" Ana asked.

"No! Indiana Jones isn't scared! He's only afraid of snakes!" Mutt roared in a holler of laughter.

"Hey! Everybody is afraid of something! I believe you are afraid of –"

"Hey!" Mutt yelled back. "Let's just start walking. It can't be too bad, and whatever it is, I can handle it."

"And I can too." Ana said.

"Kids, don't go getting ahead of yourselves." Marion said, trying to calm them all down before they did something they might regret.

"Well sweetheart, what choice do we have?" Indy questioned.

Reluctantly Marion agreed, "I think I saw some blankets in the plane." And went to go check. As soon as Marion came back they turned around and started hiking north, only to be stopped dead in their tracks.


	6. Father Daughter Relations

Chapter 6:

Tad bit of language in this chapter… and some violence…

* * *

The Joneses stood still right where they were, in the middle of the forest or swamp or wherever exactly they were. Even dressed in their adventurous attire: Indiana with his leather jacket, fedora, whip, and gun… Marion still wearing everyday clothes…Mutt with his leather jacket and knife… and Ana with one of Indy's shirts over a tanktop, boots, and a bandana – they still looked like trapped rats.

"Not so fast." Lao Tei stopped the party.

"How were you behind us? We left way before you!" Ana shouted.

"Yeah…how did you get here so fast?" Indiana asked.

"There is a new invention we like to call a tracking device. There was one in your plane. We followed you as soon as you left." Chou responded to his question.

"You sons of bitches! Why do you want to get to the swimming pool so badly? Why don't you send some archeologist from your own country?" Indiana demanded.

"Simply because you are closer." Chou coolly replied.

Marion jumped it, "They do have that, but we are a family. We will not put our kids in any more danger."

Lao responded to Marion's statement, "That move you made back in Hanoi was not the best idea you had. Because now your kids are going to test all traps we find once we get to the Fountain."

Indiana anxiously asked, "If they don't?"

Chou responded with a slight laugh, "You lose them. We send our army after them."

Ana immediately responded, shockingly aware, "Blah blah blah…same old, same--"

Once again Mutt looked at her, wondering how she knew everything already. Marion was getting nervous. In an effort to calm her down Indiana said, "Don't worry Marion. I think there is only one trap."

"One?! That's one more than I want there to be!"

"…Or none! I don't know!"

"Oh shut up!" Lao shouted. "Back to our camp!"

The party of Vietnamese soldiers, commanders, and the Joneses walked into a rather hi-tech camp in the middle of a clearing in the forest. "Make yourselves comfortable, we move out first thing in the morning." Chou said before anybody could rebel.

"Where are we going?" Ana questioned.

"Be quiet, sweetie." Marion said.

"I still wanna know where." Ana responded.

Lao ordered for the Vietnamese troops to tie up the Joneses around a pole in the middle of a tent so they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"You refuse to tell us where we are going and then you tie us up. You are just a wha--."

"Ana!" Mutt quickly responded before she got any of them killed.

"You can never make up your mind, can you? One minute you tolerate me than the next you don't."

"It's called siblings, Ana." Indiana jumped in. "Listen to your brother, he has done this before."

"Right…once. He's the master!"

"That's one more time than you, kid." Mutt replied.

"Oh shut up!"

Lao couldn't take it anymore and banged the two kids' heads together to get them to shut up for at least two seconds.

Indy started talking, "Now you have us all tied up."

"Hey!" Ana rebelled and was quickly silenced by Mutt with a quick elbow jab to her stomach.

Indiana continued, "You are now going to force us to look for the Fountain of Youth. Just so you know it isn't going to be easy."

"That is fine, Dr. Jones. We have your whole life to do it."

"Just a couple of days ago you said I had a few weeks…"

"Change of plans."

"You give me my whole life to look for it. Just so you know, comrade, if I don't find it in the next thirty years my kids surely won't. And by then you will be dead. Just don't bother and send us home. Or at least send them home." Indiana never liked to plead but his family's lives were at stake. He felt as though he had no choice.

Chou, who reached his saturation point, punched Indiana across the face about his request. "Watch your tongue, professor."

Marion couldn't stand watching her family take a beating anymore. "Give us our map."

"Why? So you can escape? We will not be fooled so easily again."

"No…so we can plan a route for tomorrow."

With that the soldiers could do nothing but honor the request. They gave the Joneses a map so they could plot the route. After a few minutes every little stop and turn was decided for the next day.

Lao, ready to kill them all, said, "Go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

The soldiers left the tent, leaving the Joneses to sleep.

A few hours later, after everybody went to bed, Lao walked back into the Jones's tent. He walked over to Ana, took out his sword, and lifted her head.

Ana realized and spoke, only half-awake, "What are you doing?"

"You would make a lovely gift for the ruler. You are very strong, I have noticed."

"Excuse me?" She laughed a little, "You don't remember."

"You are also very independent – remember what?"

Ana was still obviously very out of it, "You have three things going for you right now."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He said right before he dropped her head.

"One: My parents are right next to me; both of them are fairly light sleepers. I know from personal experience... Two: My dad would kill you. 3: I'm half asleep."

"Really? That all?"

Ana spit in his face then uttered, "Yes."

"You little brat!" At his final words he cut Ana across her face with his sword. "See…you barely flinched. You are very strong. Quite a prize."

"Not with this scar, I ain't." She started smirk and then she started to laugh.

Indiana woke up almost instinctively. "Ana, don't even think about it."

"Yes sir."

"Good night." He then fell back asleep, for about three seconds and then woke up and fully realized Ana was bleeding. "Lao Tei! What the—" In fear of waking Mutt and Marion he continued to whisper, but he still had full effect of shouting, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Lao Tei than fled their tent.

"Wimp. Goes to teach them not the mess with Joneses." Ana started silently laughing.

"Ana, look at me."

"Dad, it's no big—"

"Look at me!" She turned her head and the left side of her face was red from her blood. "Oh my God…" He tried to shake his arm loose.

"Dad, I've tried, you ain't getting out."

"You don't know your old man." He managed to wring himself free and Ana could do nothing but stare. He ripped off the cuff of his shirt. "Look at me." He started to wipe the blood off of her face.

"That hurts!"

"It's going to, hold still!" He got most of the blood off and the wound had stopped excessively bleeding. "I think it's done bleeding now, Ana."

"Thanks…" She was slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. "Love you…" Ana fell asleep.

"Good night, Ana."

* * *

Sorry it took the extra day or whatever… I've been busy so yeah, hoped you liked it! R&R! I feel like no one is reading…


	7. A Clue

Chapter 7:

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I was having a REALLY bad week and I had a soccer tournament yesterday so *poof* goes that day…. So yeah! Here you go! Hopefully you all like it! R&R please!

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Only one person was up, Indiana Jones. He had managed to untie himself free because the night before after Ana's wound he had wrung one arm free, giving enough space to wring his other arm free and then he could unbind his feet. He didn't try to run, he didn't try to get the rest of his family free, he didn't try to plot an escape for later in the day; instead he was cleaning Ana's wound. After he successfully cleaned her up, he bandaged her wound. He also tried to think how he would explain this little incident to Marion.

"Rise and shine, Joneses!" Chou Zei shouted into the tent. Moments later he walked in. Everybody woke up very groggily and all he did was stare at Indiana who was already standing up near his family, very protectively.

Ana, fully awake and not caring about her wound shouted at Chou, "You bound our feet, stupid!" Indiana lectured, "Ana, please don't. You don't want to get cut again."

Marion fully woke up at the sound of that, "What?!"

"Lao Tei is a moron." Ana replied hoping to show her the wound but instead showing her a bandage cheek. She started to fumble with it and wondered how it got there.

"Oh my God…" Mutt and Marion said in unison.

"Ana, don't mess with that too much. I don't know how strong it is… I don't have any heavy duty medical equipment." Indiana said.

"You did this?" Ana responded, surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you."

Chou, getting fed up at all the mushy family matters butted in, "How foolish of me!" He cut everybody's foot bindings while Indiana untied the bindings around their arms. Chou yanked Ana up off the ground, "Now get in the truck, you little brat." Ana smirked and laughed a little at his command. She then proceeded to punch him in the nose. "That's what you get for tying us up last night."

"Ana!" Marion shouted, trying desperately to get her to stop.

Chou dragged the kicking Ana outside of the tent and pushed her into a tree. She didn't miss a beat and jumped up and started charging at him, ready to tackle him. Chou didn't a miss a beat either and pulled out a gun and fired at her. With her reflexes, she was lucky to dive to the ground quick enough to avoid the bullet. Indy has reflexes too…

He ran up behind Chou at the sound of the gunshot and held Chou's arms behind his head and kneed him in the back. "Lesson one, Ana! Never taunt the bad guy! That's why you got cut last night. The bad guy is always armed!" Now he turned his attention to the man he was currently holding captive. "All right Chou, give me your gun! Give it here and don't touch my family!" Chou complied and gave Indy the gun he had at hand. Indiana emptied the gun of its bullets and threw the contraption into the forest away from the camp. "Don't touch my kids, got it?"

Lao Tei, trying to be a bit of a neutral man tried to draw everybody's attention away from the on-going brawl, "All right everybody! Get into the truck now, come on…" He attempted to usher everybody to the truck friendly enough; he did get the vast majority of the Joneses in except one, Ana.

She walked up to him and whispered, "I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He suddenly realized, and with a different accent he said, "Ana… I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"When I was three? That's when you killed my parents… I was three."

"Here we are… twelve years later…"

"Yeah…"

"How do you remember?"

"How can I remember the murder of my parents right before my eyes."

"That is something…"

"It also got me shipped off to another family… and then to military school to train me for the—" Chou cut in, "Lao! Get the motors running!"

Lao Tei walked away, with Ana glaring at him all the way.

"Ana, come get in the truck, sweetheart!" Marion shouted.

After about twenty minutes they were well into the forest. Trees just whizzing past all of them as they proceeding deeper into the Florida Everglades, trying their hardest to get to the Fountain and get home.

"Stop the truck!" Indiana shouted.

"What now?!" Chou screamed back.

"Look at those hill right there!" Indiana pointed, jumped out of the truck, and ran to the side of the hill. Chou ordered the truck to be stopped.

Ana, who obviously had no idea what was going on and still didn't believe anything about archeology questioned, "What's so fascinating about that hill?"

Indiana responded, "There's writing on it…"

"Writing… on a hill?!"

Mutt laughed and said, "You really aren't Indy's daughter…"

Ana said in total rebuttal, "I'm adopted! No duh! How did I just appear all of a sudden!" To Marion she simply said, "How could you have let him drop out of school?"

"Hey! I went back to school! I'm graduating this year!"

Chou was getting fed up, "Shut your kids up!"

"Excuse me?" Marion asked.

Lao defended his co-officer, "You heard him. Shut your kids up."

"Come over here and say that to my face." Marion said while she prepared herself for a fistfight against the two.

"Marion…" Indy said warning.

"Mom…" Mutt said, walking over to her to hold her back.

"Your mom is smart, at least… kinda." Lao said. At that, Chou pulled out another gun and pointed it at Marion.

"Again with the gun pointing, Chou?"

"Hey! Whoa! I took that away from you, Chou Zei!" Indiana shouted.

"I'll do it!" Chou shouted.

Mutt pulled out his switchblade and walked around his mom very protectively to her front and blocked any bullet that may be shot at his mom. "Come on, Chou."

"Don't test him!" Indy shouted.

Marion decided to get her son out of this situation, "I'm the map reader here!" She pushed Mutt out of the way, for she knew that if they shot Mutt they would shoot her too. She couldn't do that to the remainder of her family. "If you kill me, you kill the only chance you have of finding the Fountain." She responded very coolly, right before pouncing onto Chou and punching him in the face.

After she was pulled off of him Lao Tei started laughing, "Dr. Jones will find it, even if it takes longer, who cares? It's one less person to guard and feed." He held his own gun up pointed to Marion.

Under his breath Indy muttered, "Like you bother…" He then pulled out his legendary whip. "Kids, run! Chou, you put your gun away. Lao, you put your gun away."

They both laughed. "You want me to put this gun away? Just take it, I have plenty others." With that Chou threw another one of his guns to Indiana feet and lifted his jacket, revealing at least three more guns. He then pulled out another and pointed it at Indiana.

Indiana put his whip away, which made Lao and Chou think he gave up. Instead, he pulled out his gun. "I have a gun and a whip. My wife has her fists. My son has his knife. My daughter… she has her head. She can easily take you down. That's a perfect American family, ain't it?"

Chou could do nothing but laugh, "And I have my whole army behind me. If you shoot towards us, we shoot back, you four fight, we thirty fight, you lose and you die and we find someone else."

"Why don't we just exhibit the last one, send us home." Indy could tell Chou wasn't budging. To that he put away his gun. "Follow me…"

* * *

AGAIN! I am so sorry this took so long… and unfortunately I can't promise another installment tomorrow, I think I'll spend tomorrow writing a bunch so I can start putting them up at more normal times but I have a lot planned tomorrow so….

SORRY! R&R PLEASE!


	8. Where to Now?

Chapter 8:

Again, sorry this took forever... school is starting to pick up and get hard. I'm working on writing the remaining chapters but am having trouble finding the time... hopefully it will be finished soon and can upload them at a quicker rate.

Once again; I do NOT own Indiana Jones or the franchise.

* * *

The whole party had climbed half way up the hill before the symbols became more coherent. "Look at these markings… native, well obviously." Indiana said.

"What does it say?" Mutt asked.

"Ships passing by…and…"

"What?" His son questioned again.

"It isn't here…"

"What isn't here? The fountain? It's probably just deeper in the forest or something" Mutt said, reassuringly.

"It isn't in Florida, Mutt." With those final words, he started to walk back down the hill.

"Are you serious? Damn it!" Chou shouted. "Well… where could it be?"

"The scripture says that it rests on the island of a sacred island, shaped like a snake."

Marion asked, "What island looks like a snake? I don't know of an island that looks like a snake!"

Jokingly Ana added, "I don't even know of a sacred island…"

Mutt added as well, "Neither do I. Hope it doesn't have a lot of snakes, for dad's personal well being." Indiana could do nothing but force a very fake laugh.

"Wow Mutt… that's just –" Ana started but got cut off…

"Every time you two get into a fight you both get into trouble… and now with other countries! So cool it! Circle up." Indiana shushed them both. The family complied with his orders and they all stood in a circle, trying to figure out where this blasted fountain might reside.

"Nearby sea… I guess that could be the Caribbean." Ana suggested. "Or maybe the Atlantic, if we want to go bigger picture."

Marion responded, "There aren't enough islands in the Atlantic, it must be in the Caribbean. What islands are in the Car—we need a map."

Mutt rebutted, "Nah, we can figure it out ourselves. What islands are in the Caribbean? I bet the three… four of us can think most of them."

"Cuba, Haiti…" Ana informed.

"San Juan, Dominican Republic." Indiana offered.

"Jamaica…" Marion added.

"And a whole bunch of little ones." Mutt replied.

"The Bahamas!" Ana informed.

"And a whole bunch of litter ones." Indy reassured.

"Which one looks like a snake?" Marion pondered out loud.

"The Bahamas sorta do… if you tilt your heard they might…" Ana suggested.

"The text said one island, Ana. So that rules out the Bahamas…" Indiana answered.

"We don't wanna go island hopping, so the Bahamas are a no-go. It's probably the biggest island in the Caribbean…which is?" Mutt informed and asked.

"I would guess Cuba." Ana said.

"Worth a shot." Marion said.

"Only one way to find out…" Indiana said. With that the little party dispersed and walked back up to the Vietnamese soldiers. "The only island we can come up with that might be shaped like a snake is Cuba. It's worth a shot."

"We can't loose anything on it." Ana said. " I mean it's—AAHHHH!" she screamed as the hill she was leaning against crumbled beneath her and fell into the hill.

"She found it! We don't have to go all the way to Cuba!" Chuo said, very excited.

"Yeah…. I'm screaming in fear therefore I found it…No I didn't! You idiots!" Ana shouted back up.

"But the Fountain is supposed to be in Florida! So it must have been hidden away down there somewhere! That way no body would find it and send everybody on a wild goose chase away from the Fountain." Lao shouted down.

Marion started walking over to the giant hole in the side of the hill. The two men were already down the hill so she felt as though she had to help Ana out of the vast pit. "She's okay… there's nothing like the Fountain of Youth down –AAHHH!" Marion said and…screamed. There was a still decaying skeleton hanging by the neck from the ceiling, staring straight down at Ana.

"Mom!!" Mutt shouted from the bottom of the hill. He then sprinted back up the hill to rescue his mother.

"When was the last time you screamed, Marion?" Indiana asked to himself and ran back up to the hill retrieve the rest of his family.

"What could possibly be going on now?" Chou asked.

Mutt reached the top of the hill. He was just about to help Ana up and calm his mom down when he found out that Indiana had fallen behind. "Dad! … Dad?! Where are you?"

"I'm coming!" He caught up after about a minute. "It can't be that bad… Oh…"

"I hate skeletons! Indy, will you help her out, please?" Marion begged and ran behind Indy out of view of the skeleton. All Lao Tei said was, "It's just a dead guy. It can't be that bad; long dead."

"How did it get in? I don't see any entrance besides the gaping hole above my head! I believe it's a sign to send the Joneses home, Lao." Ana yelled up.

"I don't know how it got in… and I wish it were a sign…" Indiana said. "Give me your hand." He and Mutt pulled Ana out of the pit. "Where was I?" Indy asked.

Marion scanned the scripture, "I think you were right here." She pointed to the middle of the scripture to let Indy continue. Indiana continued to read out loud, " 'And at the farthest tip' so the south, probably near Guantanamo or uhm…Santiago de Cuba. 'not seen by the shaman because surrounded by the Dark Jungle' " Indiana finished.

"Can you please explain the dang hung dead guy who attacked me?!" Ana pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ana, I don't know… but we have location to go. Let's keep going." Indiana said. Chou commanded, "Prepare a boat for Santiago de Cuba."

* * *

R&R please! Thanks!


	9. Santiago de Cuba

Chapter 9:

I feel bad about making you guys wait so long (if anyone is reading XP) SO I uploaded this chapter as well! R&R

* * *

"Here we are, on the lovely beach of Santiago." Indiana said, looking at Marion.

"Thank God! I was getting seasick!" Mutt said.

"Too bad under these circumstances, huh?" Marion asked.

"Yeah…" Indy said absentmindedly while taking Marion in his arms.

"Mutt and I are right here, guys! We aren't little kids… please… spare us." Ana begged. All the couple could do was laugh while Mutt and Ana stood there, shifting their weight from foot to foot very uncomfortably.

"Lao Tei and I would like you to find the blasted Fountain already! Isn't it supposed to be in Florida? What are we doing in Cuba?" Chou questioned and commanded.

"The whole world thought that… but apparently it's here." Indiana said, not too convinced about the fact that the Fountain was possibly in Cuba. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later if it is or not."

"Which way should we go?" Mutt questioned.

"I don't know… the sun is starting to set so I think we should camp here for the night."

Ana proceeded to walk to the edge of the forest, "We have enough time to make some headway into the forest. Why don't we start?"

"Because there are plenty of animals who are willing to eat us in there." Marion responded, half-afraid.

"Geez Marion… you sound just like Willie." As soon as he said that he knew he was screwed. He turned around and starting to curse himself out until he noticed Ana could hear him. "Why did I say that?" Ana just shrugged and looked at him, wondering how he would get out of this jam. She knew most of his adventure stories already. She learned them from Mutt; since she and Indiana were never on good terms before the little adventure they had pulled themselves into. Mutt only told her about the chases and the gun fights, but never about anybody else he might have shared his adventures with.

"Willie? Is this someone I should know about?" Marion questioned. Even Chou and Lao realized they were in over their heads and started to walk off. "We are going to be in the forest with the carnivorous animals. See you in the morning." They didn't even care that they were leaving the Joneses unattended, none of the military men were willing to withstand an angry Marion. Mutt was starting to feel the tension. "Come on Ana, let's get out of here… like, now." He dragged Ana by the back of her collar down the beach to get away from his fighting parents.

"Well… who was she?"

"She uhm… she was someone who I met right before I ran into you again. A year before we ran into each other, actually. Nothing happened!"

"Yeah right… what did she complain about?"

"The… typical?"

"The typical? Really? The dirt? Animals, like me? Food? What, Jones, what?!"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"Everything at first. Then she added collapsing bridges, heights, guns…"

"Uh huh…"

"I swear, Marion."

"My father was always right. I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with you. God, what did I get myself into?!" She stormed down toward the ocean and stared towards the horizon. "I should've realized this years ago when you left…"

Indiana walked towards her, very cautiously, afraid of the wrath he knew Marion withheld. "I know… you need to accept the fact that we are married, Marion. For good and for almost a year now. He have one kid and we adopted another."

Marion turned around to face her husband. "And I'm glad we are married." The two started walking towards each other, just about ready to embrace…"Is there anybody else I should know about?"

Indiana turned away partially, "Well…"

"Ah great! Who now?!"

"This one… from Austria… she doesn't count…"

"But?"

Mutt and Ana started walking back toward their fighting parents. They were talking about a few things, such as how they were fighting. How it didn't seem like something the two of them would do. "It makes no sense." Ana said that over and over.

"There's something I gotta tell you…" Mutt said.

"Don't tell me anything you will regret tonight… I know where you sleep, Mutt."

Mutt only laughed. "Dad has had his way with women so… this will become a common topic at the house…"

"What did I just tell you?" They approached their parents who will still fighting on the beach.

"I see that they are still spatting…"

"This is spatting." And with that Ana spit on the ground right near Mutt.

"That's spitting! Not spatting! Spatting is a fight… and I'm the one passed over as a high-school dropout… I went back and I'm graduating this year!" Mutt rebelled. "I think we should just keep going… and leave them alone." He pulled her down the beach again and away from the make shift campsite.

"Will you please get past 'um', Jones?" Marion demanded.

"She was a Nazi… She just wanted my father's journal… nothing happened!"

"Is…is that it? That's everyb—A NAZI?! You dated a Nazi?!" Marion was fuming and she punched him across the face. "Those dog-gone Nazi's were after you half the time!"

"Yeah, well I didn't know at the time! Right now you are the most important girl in my life." He caught Marion and just held her for a minute. "You can believe it." She smiled and laughed a little bit and he kissed Marion. All of her anger toward him just melted away with that one action. The kids then realized that their parents cooled down so they returned back. "We have fire wood!" Ana shouted and threw the sticks onto the ground. Mutt reassured Ana's statement, "That way we won't freeze to death tonight!"

"Excellent! Let's light it! …How?" Indiana asked that simple question and received laughter from the rest of his family. Ana answered, "Either take out some bullets, crack them open and get the gun powder and bang two rocks together to get a spark OR you can light it with a match."

"It is very scary how you know this Ana…" Indiana said, very worried. He proceeded to take out his gun and break open a bullet.

"Don't judge me, I'm just a girl. And I can't believe you don't have any matches, dad. Isn't that one of the few things you are always supposed to carry?" Indiana did nothing but laugh very nervously and lit the fire. "I lost them, Ana." Ana gave him a round of applause for his efforts.

Later on that night, after the kids were asleep, Marion and Indiana were still awake. They had matters to expand on a little more. "Sorry I never told you about Willie, Marion."

"That's okay, Henry."

"No it's not… I'm also sorry I never told you about Elsa… If it makes you better, she's dead." Indiana said, simply trying make Marion not mad at him anymore.

"It doesn't… why?"

Indiana laughed, "She tried to take the Holy Grail. All the other girls had nothing on you, Marion." After a little while of sitting there staring at the fire Indiana finally muttered unconfidently, "Why do you think me and Ana are similar?"

"Well she is stubborn, like you."

"Yeah right…"

"See? And she is always willing to fight."

"I guess that fits well enough… What are we going to do with these guys following us?"

"Wouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh, okay then." Indiana stared at Marion, waiting for her to ask. "Oh, okay!" She cleared her throat and imitated Indiana's voice, "What are we going to do about these guys following us?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you." Marion laughed at his response. Indiana then said, "If we ditch them again, they will follow us. If we help them it will take a while. And we may get killed on the way…"

"Let's not think about that… let's go to bed. I know I need to get to bed. We probably have a hell of a day in for us tomorrow…"

"All right, I'll go see if Lao and Chou are asleep."

"Be careful, Indy…"

"I will I will, don't worry!"

"Okay… good night, Indy."

"Good night." Indiana took off towards the forest towards the Vietnamese camp.

* * *

So there was a little bit of verbal action in this one, and in the next chapter if I remember correctly there is actual action... if not it's the one after that... I think... R&R please! And just so you know I am going to work on the next chapters now! See you soon!


	10. Vietnamese Camp

Chapter 10:

What a shock, this took forever... I'm sorry... this week was really busy and I haven't gotten very far on the rest of it and this is taking much longer than I wanted it too... So yeah... I don't know when this will be done... but R&R please!

* * *

Indiana Jones was walking around the camp his Vietnamese comrades had set up. Actually… more like stalking around. He was checking to see if anybody was awake and up or if everybody had gone to bed. "A little late to be taking an evening stroll, isn't it, Dr. Jones?" Chou's distinct voice sounded from a fire in the center of the camp. "I agree… but…" He picked some random fruit off of a near-by tree, "I am collecting fruit for tomorrow's trek. Walking in the jungle does a lot to your energy." Chou laughed a little and ordered Dr. Jones to sit down across the fire from him.

Chou studied Indy for a minute while he started eating the fruit he had picked moments before. "I'll get more, don't worry." Indy said. "It's not the fruit I'm worried about, Dr. Jones." Chou said coldly. "We need you and your family to start seriously looking for the Fountain, before we lose our patience."

Indiana laughed so much he almost fell of the log. "Start working seriously?" He laughed a little more than in the most serious tone he ever uttered he said, "What makes you think we have been working?" His anger was slowly building and Chou could tell; in turn he remained completely calm. "How long will it take?"

Indiana started to cool down enough to talk sensibly, but not very much. "I don't know. I don't control time, Chou."

"Listen to me, Dr. Jones, I don't really respect the fact that you and your family are mulling around like this is a vacation. If you don't find that fountain blood will be spilled. The blood of a young Jones."

Indiana's father instinct cut in, he was not going to lose a single family member, no matter what. "Just don't bother. I respect your decision enough to follow it to save my family. Give us a break, Chou. There are four of us… each of us has a different mind. You can't control us."

"Then start working harder and your lives will be spared." His mood then changed from serious to friendly, "Would you like anything to drink?" Indiana was still as serious as a doornail and responded, "No. I should be getting back to our camp." He stood up and proceeded toward the trees. "I would be careful, Indy. There are snakes in there." Chou seemed to know every little detail about every family member; strengths and weaknesses. Indiana muttered in a guttural tone that even shocked him, "How do you know I don't like snakes?"

"Research." Chou handed him a branch lit with fire so he could proceed into the forest safely. He cared about Indiana's safety because without him they would never find the Fountain, after they find the Fountain they had plans for him and his family. Indy could tell Chou was plotting something and desperately wanted to throw the make shift torch right into Chou's face, but something compelled him not too. The thought of what would happen to his family… he was really starting to turn into a family man. The thought scared him a little.

"Thanks… Get some sleep, Chou. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Chou laughed and responded, "Sleep tight, Dr. Jones."

Indiana proceeded into the darkness of the forest, trying his hardest to make his way back to camp safely and soundly. Through the whole transaction back he was constantly muttering to himself, "Am I going to help? Ha! Of course I will… it's my only hope of getting us back home… It doesn't matter if I want too or not, I have too!" Then something spooked him. A snake was hissing at his feet and he almost screamed, but was afraid to wake anybody around him. Indiana waved the torch around trying to scare the snake off and then he jumped onto a low lying tree branch until he didn't hear anything. "Damn snakes…." He cursed. "Filthy animals…" He caught sight of the beach and ran towards the camp. He threw the torch into the fire and sat down next to where Marion was laying, he muttered to himself, "I'll get you home… if it's the last thing I do." With those final words he lay down next to his wife and went to sleep.

* * *

Yeah… so obviously I was wrong… sorry about that… But there is some action in the next chapter because it is two scenes mashed together and one of them has some fighting so yay! Also sorry this one was so short…I couldn't place this with another scene… But like I said I'm planning on putting the next two scenes into one chapter so that should be good... R&R please!


	11. Battle on the Beach

Chapter 11:

So once again I feel pretty bad for writing that short chapter yesterday (like... freaky short...) AND making those few readers out there wait so long. SO here is this one AND there is a fight in it. ENJOY and R&R PLEASE!

* * *

As soon as the sun peaked over the horizon all of the Jones on the beach sprung to life, except for one who had gone around patrolling the night before.

"Dad! Dad!" Ana shouted over and over. "Wake up!" He finally did wake up; but not calmly. He grabbed his whip off of a near by log and jumped up ready to attack. Ana and Mutt were on the ground laughing at his reflexes.

"You were asleep like a rock, no wonder your reflexes kicked in so suddenly." Marion said, lightheartedly. She walked up to him and her face turned grave, "What happened at the camp last night?" she asked in a whisper.

"Uhh…" He didn't want to tell his family he almost lost his cool. To everybody he said, "I went to their camp last night and they won't let us leave until we finish the search. They are going to make sure we work, and that we work hard."

"You aren't serious, are you?" Mutt asked.

"So? We work like crazy, find it, and then go home. It's rather simple." Ana tried to reassure everybody. Nobody really bought it and were all very skeptical. Marion tried to distract all of them for at least a minute from their anxious and morbid thoughts, "So, where are we going?" Indiana could instantly tell she was trying to distract the kids, "I'm not sure." The young Joneses faces dropped, "Not towards the ocean." This provided enough relief to make them at least smile.

"Well… we came that way…" Mutt said while jabbing a finger behind him. "So we should go that way!" He said pointing in front of him. "Sounds okay to me." Ana agreed for once in her life. "Let's get moving then." Marion suggested.

"First we should probably wake up Lao and Chou." Right after Indiana said that he turned around right into Chou, almost knocking him over in the process. "Oh look… you brought your minions…"

"It is a good thing, Dr. Jones, our "minions" do not understand English." Chou said through gritted teeth. He had not forgotten his encounter with Indy the night before. "I'll pretend to take that seriously, Chou." Indiana retorted back. The two of them were in a staring contest trying to get the other to back down when Ana said, "You better, dad." Marion responded, "He will." And with that motion Indy stopped staring down Chou and backed off towards his family. "He better be…" Mutt said somewhere off in the distance. He walked off and was no where in sight.

"Mutt! Where are you?!" Indiana shouted.

"I'm right over here!" Mutt shouted back. He was about a hundred or so yards down the beach already and had found a path. "I found a way into the forest!" With that note he disappeared into the green mass again until he fell over and cursed, "Damn roots! Watch your step, you guys!"

"Very good idea." Chou supplied. "Send the little on ahead." He said, obviously referring to Ana. Indiana got all protective again, "We won't come across anything that near the outskirts of the forest. You don't have to send my daughter ahead of anybody." All Chou said was, "Just in case." And then he grabbed Ana by her over shirt, dragged her to the front of the group, and almost threw her to the ground. "Start walking."

Ana, being… Ana, decided to rebel. "The girl has a name. It's Ana. Say it with me now: Aaaaannnnaaaaa….." Chou struck her across her face, causing her previous wound to open up a little and she starting to bleed. "You go first, you little brat."

"You love that nickname don't you?" She said, winding up for a punch. Then Mutt burst out of nowhere and grabbed her arm and held her back. "Don't test him, sis. He'll kill you."

Ana recognized no threat. "You go first, Chou!" Chou only laughed and pulled out his favorite toy: a hand revolver. "No, child. You will." He said while he held the gun to Ana's head. Indiana stepped in with his own gun held to Chou's head. "Drop the gun, comrade." Mutt backed away from Ana, pulled out his switchblade, grabbed a soldier's and slit his throat. "Drop it." Mutt warned. Chou did nothing but laugh again. "I'll do it, Jones. I'll kill her. It's very simple." He cocked his gun, ready to fire. That must have been some signal because all of the Vietnamese soldiers sprang into action and started attacking the Joneses.

Chou held Ana across her stomach with the gun pressed against her head. She was forced to watch her adoptive family fight for her, and she couldn't do anything. Mutt was taking quite a beating. He was bleeding from his nose and his previous bullet wound but had managed to kill a few soldiers. Marion was almost completely restrained, just fighting to keep herself from becoming immobile. Indiana was firing his gun like a madman and wiped out at least five people from what she could tell. He had a few scratches on him and then he got tackled to the ground. Marion got distracted and got tackled. Mutt was still fighting and drew most of the attention. A prime time; Ana reached for something in her pant leg pocket: her own dagger. She grabbed, sliced Chou's thigh to where he let go of her… or pushed her down and held the gun straight at her. But at least she was free, but Chou fired.

Mutt got there right in time. He hit Chou out of the way and the bullet missed Ana by millimeters, plunging right into the previously white sand that was now stained with blood. Mutt proceeded to pick Ana off the ground and onto her feet; something about him wasn't right. He had a knife wound in his side. The Vietnamese soldiers dispersed to help with their own wounded, specifically Chou, while the Joneses gathered amongst themselves.

Indiana had multiple knife wounds as well, but most of them just little flesh wounds that would heal in a matter of days. Marion was just bruised but she had fought off anything that could do serious harm to her. Mutt was losing blood quickly. Indiana ran to his bag and pulled out as many bandages as he could. Mutt stopped bleeding, but was in a daze and couldn't walk properly. It didn't matter because his father and mother didn't let him try. Ana stood there, wallowing in self-regret. She had done nothing to help, instead just watched. She felt so ashamed of herself. She would make up for it somehow, but she didn't know how, not yet.

After about an hour of desperately needed medical attention after the battle on the sand, the party pushed on. The four Joneses had been bound together and were in the lead, each with a gun pointed to their backs.

After walking almost all afternoon they found a huge clearing in the trees separating the beach from the depths of the forest. "Should we keep going?" Mutt asked. He was losing energy and losing it quickly, he obviously couldn't make it any further. Chou and Lao didn't care and Lao shouted, "Well of course we are going to keep going! Nothing it stopping us!" Right as the finished thunder rolled overhead. "Well… that's never a good sign." Indiana said gloomily.

Chou started shouting in Vietnamese and all of the Joneses were released and started making their way toward the innards of the forest. Within a matter of twenty minutes the whole camp was set up. "There is your tent." Lao Tei pointed out a small tent near a clearing. "Thanks." Indiana muttered dryly which was received by a hard smack to the back of his head. "Be happy, we could leave you in the rain." Lao spat.

The four were ushered into their tent by Chou and a few other soldiers. "Get to sleep, now!" He said and turned to leave. In the process he whispered to one of his comrades in Vietnamese. The other soldiers obeyed and seized Indy and Ana by their shoulders and arms. "Hey hey hey!" Mutt protested. He was ready to help, despite his lack of energy, until he was pushed into the center pole of the tent. "What gives?!" He shouted. His jacket pockets were searched until they found his switchblade and comb and confiscated them. "I was gonna use that!" Mutt said, referring to his hair. The two soldiers pinning him up laughed and let him go. The soldiers with the strong hold on Ana and Indiana were supplied with not rope, but chains to bind the troublesome father-daughter pair.

Chou walked back into the tent with the locks for the chains. "I can't believe you don't trust us, Chou." Ana shouted. "What makes you think I would?" Chou questioned. He tightened her chains to the point where she was almost gasping for air and then locked her in place around the center pole. "That was uncalled for, Chou!" Indiana demanded. "Really? She's just a girl." Marion said. Chou gave some sort of motion and Marion was gagged so she wouldn't talk anymore. "You pig-brained single-" Was all Indiana Jones could say before he was gagged and knocked out with the brunt end of a gun to his head.

Mutt started pacing tensely, not wanting to be tied up himself. All Chou had to do was trip him because since Mutt was still so energy drained all he could do was crawl over to Ana and comfort her. He couldn't even stand back up.

"Good night." Chou said before departing the tent for the last time.

"Mutt…" Ana pushed.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You okay?"

"As fine as I'll ever be." He gave Ana a quick hug. "I like you kid, I don't hate you. Don't worry… you fit into this family just fine."

"Thanks." After Ana's final word, Mutt quickly drifted into unconsciousness leaving Ana sitting there contemplating everything that had happened that day. As she saw in Marion's eyes, Indiana's painful expression, and Mutt's wounds she knew exactly how she would repay them. All she needed was her chance.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! R&R! I'm busy this weekend so the next chapter might be up mid-next week! See ya soon!


	12. Another Dead End

Chapter 12:

1: I'm sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last chapter… I kept finding errors over and over and over again I gave up on fixing them…

2: For those who care: we are currently in scene 15 of my screenplay and if we are in chapter 12 at least rate there will probably be just fewer than 20 chapters…

3: R&R

4: If you read my comments you might've seen a while ago that Mutt gets a bigger part… you know that fight in the last chapter? I improvised all of that so he would have more action… NONE of that was from my screenplay. Thought you should know if it seemed a little rocky…some of this isn't in the screenplay either… like the head injury…

* * *

Lao Tei burst into the tent the next morning. He kicked Mutt awake, ungagged Marion and untied her, and unlocked Indy and Ana. "Get up! Come on! Let's get moving!"

"Yeah Lao, let's get moving…" Indiana responded, rubbing his throbbing head. Marion sat down next to him to comfort him until she was yanked back up. "What's with the sudden hostility, Lao?" Mutt asked. His energy had been almost completely restored and now could fight, so he put his biker attitude back on. "Get up. Get your stuff. And move out." Ana laughed, "Just like boot camp." Mutt looked at her and she looked at him. Mutt was just about to say something until two soldiers threw his switchblade and his comb back at him. He continued to stare at Ana, he ran his comb through his hair and then walked out of the tent.

"Come on dad, get up." Ana said, pulling him to his feet. He staggered and almost fell back on top of her. "Thanks…" he muttered slightly incoherently. She and Mutt helped get him sitting down on a log outside of the tent where he let his head drop until he was summoned again. The last thing he said was, "Marion! Can you and Ana go get some water from that stream?" He pointed behind him where a little brook was making its way through the jungle. "Of course, Indy." She said as she picked up his canteen and lightly kissed his cheek. "You rest." Mutt stayed behind guarding his father from the soldiers just incase they decide to attack now.

"How are you holding up, Ana?" Marion asked as they neared the stream.

"I'm doing okay." She said. "Better than dad."

"Yeah… he'll be fine once he gets some water and food in him. At least I hope…" She said uneasily.

"I guess we'll find out…" Ana said. She then took the canteen and dipped it into the brook. The water from the stream started forming a whirlpool and drained into the earth. "What the…" was all Ana could say before she and her mother were sucked in and impacted very hard onto the ground. Both of them let out some sort of scream and Indy immediately shot back into focus; all he needed was a little scare. He jumped up and ran faster than anybody else to the stream that no longer existed. He peered down into a fifteen-foot cavern to see Marion and Ana on the ground submerged in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Ana shouted back up. "Mom! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah… Dad? You there?"

"Yeah… I'm up here. What do you guys see?"

"Absolutely nothing, Indy." Marion responded. Moments later Mutt ran up behind Indy with the soldiers on his heel. They all brought ropes with them and started tying them around the trees to begin lowering themselves in while Mutt jumped down to help his mom and his little sister. Moments later Indiana was standing right next to them. "I found my matches." He said. He proceeded to pull out a match, light it against the wall, and make a torch with a branch that had fallen in from the whirlpool.

After some more soldiers made their way down they started searching around the cavern. It was very small, only around a hundred square feet; but like the hill, there was writing on one of the walls.

Indiana started reading, with Chou and Lao reading over his shoulders. "Could you back up a bit?" Indiana demanded, and both of the complied. His face dropped. "Not here. Not shocking, but still disappointing."

Chou was losing the very little patience he still withheld. "Well where is it?"

"We are near."

"How near?"

"It's deeper into the forest."

"Let's get moving." The rest of the soldiers climbed up. The Joneses hung back for a minute, staring at the writing. "How 'near' is it?" Mutt pondered. "Ten miles. Roughly..." Indiana replied anxiously. "We stick together, okay?" Indy said. "Why?" Mutt asked nervously. "Do as I say…" He said. "Marion, you go up first." The Joneses started making their way up one at a time to the top.

Lao still had some pervious hostility towards Ana because she was beginning to piece everything together. She was smarter than what people gave her credit for. She was the last to come up and Lao asked, "Which way?" Ana was still being smart and said, "Deeper in the forest, so back towards the beach."

"Would you can it?"

"After you give me my shot." Ana said. Lao asked, "What shot?" She started to smirk and she started to laugh. Then she punched him across his face and in his stomach.

"That does it." Lao pulled Ana by her shirt collar and dragged her while she kicked and squirmed to get free.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Indy. He was about to attack Lao until he was restrained by four soldiers and thrown into a circle of soldiers pointing guns at him and Marion.

Mutt decided he should defend Ana. He grabbed out his switchblade and ran for Lao but Mutt was restrained by two soldiers and forced to the ground. "Grab them both!" Lao shouted. "Start." Both of the Jones kids were thrown into a circle of rifles pointed directly at them with their parents separated from them a good twenty feet away. "Now, Dr. Jones, you will pay." Chou said, aware of Lao's doings. "And there is nothing you can do about it. You should have learned to control your children while you had the chance."

____________  
Yeah... I realize this one was kinda short too.. the next one is REALLY long.. I'm like not even kidding. This one was two short scenes so now we are on scene 17 :). I hope you liked it and I hope you like the suspense. So what happens next? Come back and find out! R&R


	13. The Game

Chapter 13:

MAJOR WARNING! This scene is DARK and a little morbid and pretty violent in description AT LEAST, if you didn't like all the scenes with the child abuse from Temple of Doom you may not wanna read this. ESPECIALLY if you have a really good imagination. So if you don't wanna read it but still wanna know what happens/ed; PM me for details, okay? I'll understand… I may be making it out WAY worse than it really is but I'm just warning you in advance.

And sorry it took me so long…. I was at a conference all weekend with no internet access and a total of like an hour to myself a night and there is a thing called homework that I had to do… It was rather insane but a lot of fun!

I do NOT own anything with Indiana Jones

* * *

Mutt suddenly became anxious of all the guns pointed at him and Ana. He thought of pulling out his knife and removing himself to avoid anything. But he was a Jones, he couldn't do that. "Are we going to be massacred?" Mutt asked Ana. "Not yet…Just wait." Mutt became even more anxious and even more suspicious.

"Are you guys okay?" Indiana shouted from his circle. "Yeah! For now, anyway…." Mutt shouted back.

Lao Tei took center command. He walked around his troops encircling the young Joneses like a lion would stalk his prey in the grass. "Here are the rules of the game." He began. "We send you into the forest. After five minutes of you two running away we will send in three to five soldiers; you may be lucky and only have three on your tail. And then we will come looking for the survivors after about ten minutes, okay? Okay… good."

"You wouldn't dare." Indiana shouted. He began to run out of the circle but was caught by the soldiers closing them in. One of them punched Jones in the face while another tied up his ankles so he wouldn't be able to run anymore. "You wouldn't dare, you bastard! They are just kids!" Lao looked Indy up and down and nodded to Chou who responded: "Set them loose." Marion partially fainted and fell onto the ground, conscious but she was not completely there. The soldiers surrounding the young Joneses opened up their circle and expected them to start running.

"Dad? Mom?" Ana announced. "Are you okay?" She was afraid they had been hurt because Marion wasn't responding. "Yeah, Ana. We're okay!" Indy shouted back. "Just run! You can take them!" He knew if his kids didn't run they would be killed right then and there and if they ran that might have a chance.

Lao Tei stole a rifle from one of the soldiers in the circle and jumped in front of Ana and Mutt. "You heard the rules! Get going and start running!" He moved the gun from child to child.

"No." Mutt responded definitely. He pushed Ana behind him and held her there, making sure she wouldn't move. "Don't hurt her." Lao stared at him in disbelief, "If you can out run my soldiers then we won't hurt either of you." He made sure the bullet in his gun was firmly in place. Mutt stared him right in the eyes. "You know what?" He said, "Kill me."

Marion awoke from her daze, "Mutt! Don't!" Indiana stood baffled and couldn't even speak. Ana whispered in his captive, "Mutt, please… don't. I can –" He silenced her. "Kill me! Don't hurt her and kill me, damn it!"

Lao contemplated for half a second. "Okay." He said. He took aim. Mutt braced himself for his second and final bullet of the excursion. Lao fired. "I can handle it!" Ana finished and pulled Mutt out of the way, grabbing his switchblade in the process. She got behind Lao Tei, held him by his hair with Mutt's blade to his neck. "Don't you ever try something like that again, do you understand? We will play your little game. If we win we go unharmed, got it? We will pretend this never happened…" Lao laughed at her threat, "I am supposed to be afraid of a girl with a pocket knife?" She began to dig into his skin and he started to slowly bleed from his main artery. "Yes." Lao could feel the warm liquid that was his blood running down his throat. "Fine." Ana let him go and he spun around and aimed at her. He laughed a dry laugh. Indiana tried to break through the stronghold by jumping through but was restrained and pushed to the ground again. Ana started laughing and she started to smirk every so lightly and her face dropped and she roundhouse kicked Lao in the stomach and grabbed his rifle and pointed it at him, "Don't play games, Lao." Ana partially turned to Mutt, "Come on Mutt, we don't have much time. They've started counting." Ana dragged Mutt into the forest at lightening speed.

After a couple minutes of sprinting the twosome stopped. "You okay?" Ana asked. Mutt was breathing very heavily trying to catch his breath, "Yeah… I… will be…" He gasped. Ana was breathing perfectly normally, "Hurry up. We gotta find somewhere to hide." She started to walk off and Mutt started to follow her. "Where are we going?" Mutt asked. About a minute later Ana turned into a cave. "A cave?!" Mutt shouted. "That's not obvious at all!" He said sarcastically. She walked out of the cave looking at her feet nervously and she looked up, "Do you have another gun by chance?" Mutt walked into the cave and started looking around.

"Go a bit further into the cave. I have to go get something. I've done this before… be right back!" She added hastily.

"Where are you going?! What are you doing?! I'm the old one! I should be protecting you!" It was too late, she was already gone. "Okay… you do whatever… while I sit here…in the dark." Mutt walked around throwing stones at walls. After a minute or two Ana swung into the cave from the top of the cave on the outside. She had a rather big makeshift bow slung around her back with a few small spears to be used as arrows. "Would you care to elaborate on your last comment, Ana?"

"What?" She was too preoccupied with sharpening her arrows with Mutt's blade. "Wait… this is yours!" She threw it back to him and pulled out a dagger from her boot at least twice as big as Mutt's blade. "Geez…" Mutt muttered. Ana continued sharpening her arrows to a fine point. She took an arrow and cut her hand and started to bleed. "Perfect." Ana tried to hand the bow and arrow to Mutt and he just snubbed it. "You're going to use the gun, Ana?"

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Well…. I am older, Ana. And… and…"

"Take the gun, Mutt." She said while laughing. She took the bow and arrow and readied it just incase she would have to use it. "Would you care to explain your last detail?" Mutt asked again. "What detail?"

"That detail about you know… having done this before." He tried to drag it out of her. Everything she has said that trip. Every sentence she had cut off. Everything she ever said regarding her past life.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked.

Mutt jumped up, pulled Ana up, and shouted, "You very well know what I mean!"

"Calm down, Mutt." Ana said as she pulled herself from his grip. He stared at her dumbfounded. He had ripped her under shirt a little bit revealing a military dog tag. "What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed while grabbing it and pulling it closer to him dragging her with it. He began to exanimate it, he couldn't read what it said but he figured it was because it was dark.

"Fine! This is a dog tag, Mutt!"

"Why do you have a dog tag?" He said, pulling it even closer to him and forcing her to move closer to him.

"Because… the family I stayed with right before you guys was a military family. I went through almost two years of military training. They were the longest family, besides my biological family, that I stayed with. We used to put pictures on the back of family members so they would always be close to our heart. Bunch of sentimental junk but I honored it… three older adoptive brothers who were jarheads so I didn't have a choice. I'd get beat up if I didn't. Course I'm used to that now…"

"Who's the picture of?" Ana took in a deep breath, snatched the necklace from Mutt whom was choking her without realizing it, and readied herself, "My little sister." Mutt looked at the picture Ana was showing him on the back of her necklace. "She is two years younger than me, she was about one when our parents were murdered. She isn't as messed up as me. She didn't understand death… she didn't understand that our parents were dead."

"How do you have her picture?"

"We kept in touch after we were separated; we stayed with a couple families together. We sent each other pictures. We don't talk anymore." She hastily added.

"How many families have you stayed with?"

Ana sat there not wanting to answer. After a few seconds of contemplating she said, "Six." She looked at the cave floor, refusing to make eye contact with Mutt. "Six families?" She nodded. "I kept being put up for re-adoption… no one could handle me. Eventually they just put me in foster care again when no one wanted to foster me anymore. Then Marion adopted me." Mutt felt really bad for her. He had always grown up with a mother and he never saw his stepfather die. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt. "I know you trained in the military but you are a kid..." Ana rolled her eyes and Mutt could tell she didn't appreciate the comment. "How are you not afraid for your life in a situation like this?" Ana thought for a mere moment, "One must learn to look at fear, face it dead on and say they are not afraid." Mutt let out a breath in either relief or despair.

"I think they went this way!" One of the Vietnamese soldiers who have been sent on their trail shouted. "Oh no…." Mutt said. "Stay back…" Ana warned. She approached the entrance to the cave with her bow and arrow and took aim at the closest of the five soldiers following them. She stared at him, hoping he would back down and leave her alone and go away. She knew he wouldn't. "M.I.A…. we won't be finding them. The jungle can kill them for us." A soldier radioed it in and less than a minute later a truck with Lao and Chou drove up. "Where are they?" Chou demanded. "Missing… they are long gone." Lao scanned the forest, expecting the two kids to jump from the trees and attack them. "Good. Let's keep searching!" All of the soldiers got into the truck and drove off.

Right as the truck drove off, Marion and Indy jumped out from the back where they had been hiding under some bags. "There's mom and dad!" Mutt shouted, just about ready to run out. Ana pushed him against a wall, "Don't get out of here yet…" The two of them stood frozen, Ana's arm across Mutt's chest, neither moving, neither of them breathing, anticipating what might happen next. Mutt took Ana in his arms and hugged her, not letting her go while she stood there awkwardly. She was his little sister and wasn't going to let anybody harm her. "Your family is right here, Ana." Ana hugged him back. Then some shouting broke the barrier.

"Mutt!" Indy shouted. "Ana!" He began searching amongst the bushes on the ground and in the tree branches for his kids.

"Kids!" Marion shouted. "Henry Jones the III!" There was no response. "They're gone…" Indiana said. Marion sat down on a rock and began to cry. "They were just kids…" Indiana said through his teeth, his face turning red and his veins bulging from his temples. He took out his gun and shot at a tree a few times and then threw his gun to the ground. He strode over to Marion in a furious storm. "Those damn officers better watch out… I am coming to kill them."

"There's no need doing that." Mutt said. He along with Ana emerged from the cave. "We are okay." She assured. Their parents both looked up and stared in disbelief. Marion ran toward Mutt and Ana and took both of them in her arms. "We thought… you… and them… they were found… we thought…" Mutt silenced her by hugging her where she began to cry silently from happiness. This left Ana off to the side from Mutt and Marion. Indiana came up, turned her around, and hugged her, "I'm so relieved you are okay." He said to her. "You too." She said. After the family reunion Ana picked up Indiana's gun and handed it to him. Marion and Mutt released each other and Marion caught sight of the rifle slung over Mutt's shoulder. "Henry Jones the Third why on earth do you have a gun?!" She demanded. Mutt quickly handed it over to Ana, "She stole it!" Ana then threw it to Indy, "Ground me later! We have a truck to go steal and a fountain to find."

* * *

SO I hope you liked it! R&R please! AND AND AND I have the next chapter done already (I finished it on the plane) and so I'll be putting that up in a matter of days, I'll let you read this chapter and think about it before I put that one up... thanks for reading!


	14. Recaptured and the Discover

Chapter 14:

I hope you guys like it so far! R&R please! This scene isn't dark :)

* * *

After a few minutes of running the Joneses got back to the Vietnamese camp. There was no one there so they either assumed they beat them or they had just left, they voted on the second anyway. "Let's take a truck." Marion said. The rest of her family looked at her shocked that she was the one who suggested it. She always is the one to execute it but she's the one who actually suggested it. "Can we steal is?" Ana asked, everybody shifted their attention from Marion's shocking comment to Ana's naïve comment. "Oh come on… I mean get it running!" They all laughed a little at the fact that they actually thought Ana had normal morals. "Let's roll." Indiana said. He jumped into the truck and started to strip the wires. "You can hotwire a car?!" Ana exclaimed. "Yeah… don't watch, I don't want you learning this." Mutt covered Ana's eyes, "Dad, it is useless though, she probably already knows how." Ana let out a very forced laugh and moved away from Mutt who pulled her back so she wouldn't try to learn how to hotwire a car or do something to get them all killed. "Let's get going!" Indiana shouted. Mutt let go of Ana and jumped into the back of the truck. Marion climbed into the passenger seat and Ana climbed into the back of the truck.

They were driving back the way they had come. Even though it was a good twenty-minute walk they got back there in about three minutes. "How are we supposed to know what it looks like?" Ana asked Mutt. "Don't ask me." He said and looked at Marion, "Don't look at me." She looked at Indiana. "Don't look at me! I'm just driving!" He turned back around to get them out of a collision course with a tree just in time. "Don't distract the driver." Ana laughed and added, "Never teach me how to drive, okay?" Indiana laughed, "That's gonna be your mom's job, she's a better driver anyway."

After a little while more of driving they started to find more tire tracks, assuming that they were the Vietnamese they followed them, but not directly because they didn't want to run into them again. The tracks ended a little less than a mile further. The Joneses continued to drive straight anyway. A few more minutes passed and Mutt saw something, "Is it normal for a clearing to be in the middle of a jungle?" Indiana Jones stopped the car and looked ahead. "Not really…" he began. Right then Chou drove up in a truck and rammed the Jones's truck in the side causing it to flip onto its side. The remainder of the platoon came up to the Joneses, each of them being pulled up by a few soldiers, handcuffed, thrown into Chou's truck, and driven into the clearing. "What the hell, Chou?" Indiana began. Lao hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up… we're almost there." Mutt sat back and said, "At least there wasn't a chase…" Marion and Indiana shuddered. "When we get home somebody please fill me in on everything, okay?" Ana begged.

Seconds later the truck randomly stopped in the middle of the jungle. "What's wrong now?!" Chou shouted. The driver tried to start the car. "I don't know, sir. I think we are out of gas." Mutt began to laugh, "Bring more gas next time, okay?" Everybody was escorted from the truck and they all started walking to the clearing. Once they arrived everybody looked around. There was nothing there. "Well this is disappointing." Chou exclaimed.

The party started walking into the forest and were getting tired really quickly. After about ten minutes of walking the soldiers took the handcuffs off of the Joneses but still walked around the four of them in a group of eight soldiers with rifles. Everybody suddenly began slapping themselves, they were being eaten alive by mosquitoes. "Stupid bugs." Ana dictated. "Bugs mean water…" Mutt started and Indiana finished his thought, "Or humidity, which is water just…. In the air." Right after the bugs stopped biting everybody began to sink. "Not more quicksand…" Marion said. "It wasn't quicksand, Marion." Indiana replied. "Its just mud. If it were quicksand it would be pulling us in cause we are moving. Plus it's much darker than quicksand. And I bet 'The Game' wasn't enough which you guys lost by the way because Mutt and I are alive." Ana supplied. "Someone pull her out. She's testing all of the traps for us." Chou said.

After the group moved out of the mud they got to dry land and stomped the mud off of their shoes. The party then saw a cliff. They all peered over. There was a lagoon at the bottom of the cliff, but the cliff looked like a very far drop. "I believe the Fountain has to be around here." Indiana said. He pulled out a map of Cuba. "What's our location?!" He shouted. Chou quickly whipped out his own map, "We should be in the middle of a dry patch right now." He tried flipping his map around and double-checking his math. There wasn't a lagoon anywhere near them. The party all looked at the forest past the lagoon. All of the trees were black. "The text mentioned a dark forest…" Indiana thought aloud. "We're here." Lao said confidently and relieved. "Just how do we get down?" The group peered over the edge again. "I am not jumping!" Marion exclaimed and backed away. This caused a few more people to back away. Everybody had backed off at least five feet from the edge, but Indiana still stood there; trying to figure out if they could survive a jump that far or if they should find another way down. "I think we should find ano—" The cliff collapsed, taking Indiana Jones with it.

He fell into the freezing water of the hidden lagoon. He quickly surfaced and looked back towards the top. It was an illusion; the cliff was only fifteen feet away from the lagoon if that. "Indy!" Marion screamed. "I'm okay!" He said without shouting. An air of confusion quickly overcame the party at the top of the cliff. They all heard a splash, how could he talk without screaming? The party slowly inched toward the edge of the cliff. They all peered over to see Indiana Jones swimming in the water trying to find his hat. He was very far down but was talking in a normal voice. How was that happening? Lao pushed Ana into the water and she hit the water very quickly. Mutt swung a punch at Lao who countered it and pushed him into the lagoon as well. Chou shoved Marion into the lagoon and the rest of the soldiers followed. They all climbed out of the lagoon and looked up. Indiana Jones was right; the cliff was a very small drop. A dark, foggy haze was taking over the skyline and they were losing sunlight very quickly. Ana walked away from the group and onto a stone platform that was protruding from the ground at least half a foot. It had the same writing they had previously seen at the hill and in the trap on top of the slab. "Guys!" Everybody turned around to face Ana. She wrung out her hair, stomped on the platform triumphantly and said, "We got it."

* * *

For those of you care I stopped halfway in a scene and so we are half way through scene 20, and it's only chapter 14! Pretty good! R&R!

AND I have spent all day writing so yay! :) I'm trying to space out the chapters a little to give me more time to write the remaining few chapters. As of now I don't know if I'll be putting up the sequels BECAUSE there is something that happens between this and the next people may not like so I have to decide either how to fix that or just deal with it or not put it up... I probably will put it up though, haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was kinda short but this was a transition scene more or less. Next one will be up in a few days and it's fairly long.


	15. Down into the Fountain

Chapter 15:

They are there…… ENJOY!

-violence- BY THE WAY this is the longest chapter...YET. R&R please!

* * *

The party walked over to the stone slab and stared at in disbelief. "Well… that was very… easy." Chou stuttered. "Everybody! Back away!" Everybody backed off and Chou threw a stick of lit dynamite onto the slab causing it to blow to smithereens.

"Let's go down." Mutt said as he proceeded toward the stairs. "Wait!" Lao shouted. "We pick." He pointed a finger at Marion and she was tied up to a tree and blindfolded. "Now we go down." Lao said. "Henry! You better get me out of this!" Marion shouted. "You're always getting tied up…" Indiana muttered. "And you're the one who always unties me, so start looking for the damn Fountain!" Two soldiers stayed behind to help guard Marion just incase she managed to get out. "She will stay tied up until you find the Fountain." Lao said. "Follow me."

The three Joneses proceeded to get to the steps of the Fountain, after the Vietnamese of course, and proceeded down. "Mutt, Ana, please be careful on these steps. They're slick with hundreds of years of moss and mold and grime." Indiana warned his kids. Right as he said that Ana slipped down the steps. "How can it grow with out sunlight?" Ana asked. "I'm an archeologist, not a botanist." Indiana supplied and helped her up. "That's disgusting." Mutt said. Ana teased him by shoving her grime-covered hands into his face as he tried to swat them away. Chou shouted, "Shut up!" at Mutt and Ana. "Excuse me?" Indiana said. "You too!" Chou informed. "Well… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bedroll this morning." The well of the Fountain was lavishly decorated. There were columns scattered everywhere with writing that had been previously seen on the hill and the wall of the den that Marion and Ana fell into. The well was dark and damp. Vines littered the walls they walked past but the gleams of gems still crept its way through the entanglement. They knew they were in the right place.

The group of fifteen people got to a river. "What's this?" Lao said. "And if someone says 'a river'!" He ranted. "It's a trap." Indiana supplied. "Look." He diverted everybody attention to the river. Suddenly piranhas started jumping out of the water and attacking each other. They were extremely ferocious; killing anything they could. "We have to cross the river… with the hungry piranhas…typical." Mutt said. "They look hungry." He added. "Of course they're hungry, they're eating each other." Ana added. Chou ordered two of the smallest soldiers to get into the water. The two soldiers got in and stood there motionless. An ear-piercing scream bounced off of all the walls for just a second as the two soldiers were devoured alive. Ana and Mutt turned around to avoid looking at the carnage and being scarred for life. Indiana backed away a little bit. The rest of the Vietnamese turned queasy. The kids turned back around and faced the river again. Ana stared walking to the edge of the river, "I read that if you move piranhas won't attack you…" She said absent-mindedly. "If you are so sure why don't you try?" Lao said. Ana stood on a rock, just about to jump in.

"Oh no you don't!" Indiana shouted. Mutt and Indiana caught her right as she jumped and pulled her back down.

"I can get across! I know it! I can make it! Let me go!" She was fighting the two men trying to free herself so she could try to cross the river separating themselves from the Fountain.

Indiana shook her, "You are not going, do you hear me?!" He shouted. She stopped fighting and stared at him. "Ana… let me go first." He added.

"No! If you get killed we'll never get across! You're the smartest one here! If I'm wrong you can still get across!" She shouted back.

"That's just it! What if you're wrong?!" Indiana shouted.

"I'm not… let me go dad. I know… please, let me go." Mutt let go of his hold on Ana; Indiana still held her shoulders, staring at her eyes as if to stare at her soul. He was starting to make Ana's bones chill. Then the faintest smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. "Go ahead." Ana took a step back, but Indiana was still holding her. He pulled Ana into a hug and said, "Find a low spot to propel yourself in, it's not too wide." With that he let her go. She backed away toward the rock she had been previously standing on. She jumped into the water and within a matter of seconds reappeared on the other side. "Are you okay?" Indiana asked. "I'm fine. Just a couple little bites. Come on!" Everybody else jumped in and got to the other side just as quickly as Ana.

They turned around and kept walking. "Not another cliff..." Mutt observed. He peered down the side of the cliff. They could jump down but it was a pit, they wouldn't be able to climb back up easily. "What if it gets filled with water? Then we can float back up." Ana said. Indiana kept observing the pit for a few minutes and the responded, "Just incase it doesn't work we are going to have to get something to pull us back up." He turned around and jumped back in the river and started going up the stairs. Everybody else followed his movement.

They got back out of the forest and were standing in the clearing around the entrance to the well. "Jones?! Is that you?!" Marion shouted. "Was it down there?" One of the two soldiers who was guarding Marion asked.

"Yeah, it was." Indiana said very dryly.

"It was?! Let me go now!" Marion shouted. "They found it, I'm free, remember?" Marion shouted toward the party.

"She has a point." Indiana said. "Let her go." Chou and Lao both felt vulnerable. "We will let her go once you get us back down there, Indy."

Indiana stared at them in disbelief. "Really? What kind of… why? You know the way down there!"

Lao pulled out his gun, making the rest of the platoon pull out their guns as well, "We will let her go after you get us down there again." Mutt began counting on her fingers, "This is the fourth time a gun has been pulled on us this week!"

"Shut up!" Lao shouted at Mutt.

"Put that away, Lao!" Indiana shouted and pulled out his whip. "Ana, please move."

"If I move they will shoot you."

"Yes, maybe. But I have a plan and you have to move. Not only that, I won't let them shoot you before me."

"Dad, I'm not moving."

"Then duck!"

"What?"

"Duck!" He threw his whip to hit Lao but Ana didn't pick up on the hint and she intercepted the blow and let out a small scream. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She grunted. She was bleeding from her lower back. "That's why you listen to me, Ana." Indiana said as he walked over to Ana to help her. "What just happened?!" Marion shouted. "What's going on?! Jones, tell me!" Ana started taking her over shirt off and straightening her cami underneath to keep it from sticking to her new wound. Indiana took her over shirt and ripped part of it off and Ana wrapped it around her waist. When she turned around to help Mutt with the soldiers he was starting to fight Indiana asked, "Ana. Why do you have a tattoo on your shoulder?" Ana had the tattoo of a tiger ripping through her skin on the back of her shoulder with some writing in a foreign language under the tattoo. "It's not important, dad." Indiana laughed, "No kid of mine will have a tattoo, Ana. That goes for you too, Mutt!" Mutt did nothing but shout back, "I need some help over here!" He was fighting off three soldiers at once by jabbing his switchblade into people's stomachs and punching them in the face. He'd kill a soldier every now and again but was quickly becoming over powered.

Lao shouted to divert Indiana's attention from his daughter to the matter at hand, "You shouldn't be caring about your daughter's tattoo, Indy. You should be caring about your own wound." Indiana and Ana exchanged glances and both shot a look full of hate at Lao. "What wound? I'm fine!" Lao pulled out his gun and shot Indiana in the center of his chest. He let out a quick scream and then fell back against a tree. His legendary fedora falling off as he went down.

Mutt turned around and stopped fighting and was quickly tackled to the ground. Ana screamed and tried to get to Indiana but was grabbed by two soldiers and was tackled to the ground as well. After a couple of seconds on the ground Ana jumped up and pulled out not only her dagger but some throwing stars and started throwing them in every direction trying to distract as many people as possible so Mutt could spring up and take them on. Lao pulled out his sword and charged Mutt. Mutt countered, flipped Chou, and grabbed his sword and threw it at Ana. Ana caught it and Mutt managed to find another sword. The two of them stood back to back and started fighting the soldiers coming against them.

"Got any ideas?!" Ana shouted while she jabbed this way and that.

"Still thinking!" Mutt shouted back.

Eventually the soldiers turned the siblings on each other. They were jabbing at one another without noticing it. Ana stopped fighting and was almost killed. "Mutt!" He stopped, took a step toward Ana and then got sliced in his arm. "Oh my God!" Mutt shouted. He whipped around and started waving his stolen sword like a madman, killing soldiers here and there while Ana went with hand to hand combat with anyone who came near her. After a minute all the fighting had ceased.

The Vietnamese were rounding up their remaining soldiers, which was only five and one of the two who were previously guarding Marion; whom was sent to continue to guard Marion. They were picking up their dead and putting them on a truck while Chou was scavenging for ropes to repel themselves down the pit. In the increased silence Mutt walked into the forest, not wanting to look at his fallen father, on the other hand, Ana walked toward the fallen man. He lay on the ground motionless with his fedora and gun off to his side. She feel to her knees at the sight of her adoptive father, just when they were starting to get along he's shot, right in front of her. She picked up his fedora and placed it on his head over his eyes. Then the fury started to build up inside of her. "Go to Hell, Lao Tei!" She shouted. She reached for Indiana's gun, picked it up, swung around, and shot Lao – killing him.

Mutt ran out of the forest at the sound of the gunshot. "Ana!" He yelled, "What did you do?!" Ana turned around, pulled out her dagger and held it to his throat, "He killed our father. What are you going to do about it?!" Mutt pushed her off of him right as Chou came charging at the two of them with his newly acquired sword. Ana whipped around and held her stolen sword out and towards Chou, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Don't try anything funny and we will escort you back down. And you will release our mother." He sheathed his sword and motioned his soldiers forward.

"What the hell just happened?!" Marion shouted. Everybody forgot she was still blindfolded, at least she didn't see Henry fall. "Ana! Mutt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… we're fine." Mutt said. He reached out to help Ana down the stairs; she walked past him ignoring him.

As soon as they got to the steps Chou stepped in front of the kids. He nodded and Ana was lifted up from the ground and had Lao's sword taken from her. "If you know what is good for you, you will put me down. Now!"

"Never underestimate the power of an army, dear child. For you may get another one of these." Chou took out his sword again and with the dull side he slid it across Ana's scar. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Put her down!" Mutt shouted. Right as he was about to tackle the soldiers holding her up he was grabbed and lifted into the air.

"Now that wouldn't be smart." Chou continued. He pulled out his gun and turned to Mutt, pushing the barrel of his gun into Mutt's chest. "We don't want you to end up like your father, Henry." Mutt let out a dry laugh. "We don't want that to happen to either of you."

"I can't believe you, Chou. We'll find a way out of this." Ana spat. She was starting to smirk until Mutt glared at her to stop.

Chou walked up to her. "Just so you know, Miss Ana Jones, sometimes, the bad guys win."

* * *

Please continue reading... don't you want to find out what happens with the Fountain? R&R


	16. Back down again and Back Up

Chapter 16:

How will the two cope? Read and find out!

-there is some language-

* * *

The remaining troops climbed out of the piranha infested river yet again and the soldiers started tying the ropes to pillars and stalagmites to repel themselves down. Mutt started combing his hair and Ana was standing off to the side, "Hurry up Chou!" She shouted.

"What is your problem?" He retorted.

Ana pulled out her dagger, "What?"

Chou stood up and faced Ana and spoke very slowly, "What is your problem?"

Ana let out a quick laugh and cut Chou across his face, "That is my problem. We are in control now."

"Ana! Stop!" Mutt said. Ana was about to slice Chou's throat right as Mutt picked her up and wheeled her around. "What is your problem?!" He said. He held onto her until her fuming rage subsided, but it wouldn't. "What?! That's all you have to say?! What's my problem?!" She elbowed Mutt in the stomach which caused him to let her go and she turned to face him. "Dad is dead!" She grabbed Mutt's hair and held up her dagger to his throat again. She was furious and he could tell. Mutt's expression stiffened, he wasn't going to let her know he was afraid of her. It wasn't working and Ana started pressing her dagger into his skin. Suddenly, she dropped her dagger on to the floor and began crying. She was about to collapse but Mutt caught her and held her, "Mutt… please don't leave us. What's mom going to do when she finds out? I don't know what's going to happen…" Mutt tried silencing Ana, "It's okay. I won't leave. I'll stay near home, okay?" Ana pulled away from his grasp and refused to look him in the eye. Mutt knew she was feeling vulnerable and that she couldn't take control anymore so he stepped in for her. "Chou! You guys get down into the Fountain!" Mutt picked up Ana's dagger and handed it back over to her. "Promise me you won't threaten me anymore, okay?" Ana smiled at his request.

The small group got into the Fountain and started walking around. The pit was massive; it reached hundreds of feet in every direction. In the center stood a tall tower littered with jewels reaching so high it almost brushed the ceiling. There were little channels the water would run down on the Fountain. On the floor of the Fountain there were delicate carvings of flowers and animals and small towns. Off on a wall a small part of the wall had cogs and gears strewn upon it. Chou walked over and turned the biggest gear causing them all to turn. The Fountain sprang to life and the clearest water began cascading down from the top and the water flowed throughout the channels carved into it; it made the whole Fountain seem to light up. "It's beautiful." Chou breathed; everybody was captivated. The gems laid in the Fountain and amongst the walls began to light up the whole room in a rainbow of colors and the vines started to recede if they covered up a gem. The carvings on the floor suddenly became animated with the flowers blooming and the animals running and life bustling throughout the little villages. Mutt and Ana suddenly forgot they had lost their father as soon as the water began to brush everybody's feet.

Then it all stopped. As soon as the water stopped flowing from the brink of the Fountain the animations stilled, the gems were extinguished and vines grew back. Most important, the gears not only stopped, but went into reverse. Ana stiffened her jaw, "Oh no…" She started walking toward the edge of the pit and dragged Mutt with her. "Hold on." The top of the Fountain crumbled inward as the whole establishment disintegrated right before their eyes. As soon as the Fountain was gone the floor crumbled from the center out; but it didn't crumble into darkness; it crumbled into the sky. There was the blue sky with clouds and birds flying happily, but it was approaching them all. Ana and Mutt turned around to face the rocky wall and held on for dear life while the remaining Vietnamese soldiers plummeted into the sky screaming.

Once the entire structure, floor, and all was gone Ana started laughing, "I thought that was a myth."

Mutt looked at her, "You knew?!"

Ana looked at him quizzically, "Have you ever read dad's history books? He's got hundreds. One of them on the myths of the Fountain."

Mutt shook his head. "Let's get out of here." The two of them started climbing up the wall until they reached the rope and they continued to pull themselves up. They both got to the top in a matter of moments. "Now let's swim across piranha infested waters and go home." Right as Mutt finished his sentence and turned around he felt a quick push in his back and he fell onto the ground. He flipped himself over and Ana was no longer there.

"Ana!" He screamed. There wasn't a response for a few seconds, but a few seconds was long enough to Mutt. "I'm down here!" The cliff had crumbled, taking Ana with it. She managed to grab onto the wall but was just far enough down to where Mutt couldn't reach her. "Start climbing!" Ana complied and managed her way up very slowly. As soon as Mutt could reach he pulled her up out of the abyss. The two of them sat down on the ground. They stared at each other and started laughing about how they had narrowly escaped death.

The two swam across the river and climbed out. Then the ground began shaking underneath their feet. The stream started boiling. "Thank God we are out of that." Mutt stated. It started boiling over the banks on to the banks. "What the…" The river started spurting out water like a geyser. The water than hit the ceiling and shot back down. "Oh shit!" Mutt shouted at the top of his lungs. He pulled Ana behind a massive pillar away from the bursts of water; but they didn't escape. A blast of water that had hit the ceiling ricocheted and hit the pillar causing it to fall. Both the kids dived out of the way but once it fell it took Ana down with it. Her whole left leg was buried underneath the rubble and the river was still shooting out geysers. Mutt ran to Ana's side and tried lifting the stone slab off of Ana. He could barely get it to move.

"It's no use! Just get out of here!" Ana shouted. "I'm not leaving!" Mutt shouted back. A geyser burst shot at the ceiling and ricocheted off and hit Mutt causing him to go flying back and hitting the stairs. He blacked out for a minute while Ana squirmed around trying to get loose. Mutt got splashed in the face by a water spurt that hit near him. He got back up and ran over to Ana. He pulled her out with ease and dragged her around to the side where part of the wall jut out from the rest and they sat there for a second. Mutt lay Ana down; her whole left leg was covered in blood. He tried wrapping it up but she only screamed. It had to have been broken in at least four or five places. He succeeded in wrapping up the major cuts but suffered multiple ear-piercing screams and a few hits from Ana.

After a little while the spurting water subsided and everything was still and quiet. Mutt figured this would be a perfect time to escape. He picked up Ana and threw her arm around his neck. "Hold on, okay?" Ana laughed and said, "Like I have a choice?" She was taking it all very lightly.

Right when they got to the stairs the sounds of metal striking rock echoed throughout the chamber. Mutt turned around to see what it was. There was a giant pendulum swinging right towards them. "They really want us out of here." He said right as he almost dropped Ana in the process of jumping out of the way. The pendulum was swinging back toward them again; it was following them. As soon as Mutt jumped out of the way again the pendulum swung the other way and he bolted up the stairs in the little time he had. Halfway up the stairs the pendulum swung again but they were out of reach. Mutt set Ana down on the steps. How was he going to explain this? Ana was slowly drifting into unconsciousness and Mutt violently shook her to keep her up.

After a couple of minutes of sitting on the grime covered steps there was a subtle click. Mutt feared it was another gun; and he was right. Ana was reloading Indy's gun.

"You still have that?!" He exclaimed.

"Well yeah…" she stated. "How else are we going to convince the guy that we want out mom back?" Mutt shifted uncomfortably then realized her logic was partially sound seeing as though neither of them spoke Vietnamese. Ana suddenly started muttering something that Mutt couldn't understand, but something that he recognized.

Suddenly, there was another click, but not the click of a gun. The entrance to the chamber was closing up. "Come on!" Mutt shouted. He picked Ana up and ran up the rest of the stairs and jumped through the quickly sealing entrance.

On the outside the sealing pit made an echo like thunder. There was a single guard with Marion who was obviously very nervous and was pointing his rifle at Mutt. Mutt set Ana down who managed to stand against a tree. She then started speaking in Vietnamese and the soldier cut Marion loose and untied her blindfold. Mutt whispered, "Since when can you speak Vietnamese?" Ana responded, "North Vietnam is an ally with R—it isn't on great terms with the US right now… I had to learn it." Mutt stared at her with his mouth gaping open. He started to think but was seized by his mom and all he could focus on was returning Marion's hug. He was ecstatic to get his mom back and forgot everything he was previously thinking. "Oh my God are you two okay?!"

"Yes mom, we're fine." Ana said.

"No you aren't!" Mutt shouted back. "You're leg is destroyed!"

Marion looked at Ana's leg and all her happiness of being released quickly faded. "Oh my God…" She walked cautiously over to Ana. "Oh my God…" Then something else hit her. "Where's Henry?" Ana stared at her mom. She could see tears welling up in her eyes so Ana did the most gracious thing she could think of. She took Indy's gun and pointed it to his body. "Lao killed him."

Mutt finished Ana's thought, "and then Ana killed Lao." Marion whipped back, "Ana Jones you are in—" she couldn't finish punishing Ana. She sat on the ground and began to cry. Mutt came and sat by his mom and took her in his arms. Ana stayed standing and she began to cry as well. "I can…. I can get the soldier over there to fly us home. Mutt and I can take care of dad. We can carry him out of here or something…" Marion nodded weakly. "Yeah…" Mutt continued. "I can anyway. Ana, you can't even walk."

The three of them sat there: Mutt holding onto his mom and Ana standing up against a tree trying her hardest not to fall over. A very familiar voice muttered very quietly, "What about carrying me out of here?" All three looked up and looked over at Indiana Jones. He was alive… and was trying to stand up. He finally got up and was leaning against a tree and had just caught his breath when Marion ran over and kissed him. Mutt walked over to his father and helped him stabilize himself.

"Come over here, Ana." Indiana insisted. "I can't." Indiana looked at her confused and then saw her blood stained pant leg, he fell back over and sat on the ground. Mutt went back over to Ana and helped her over to Indy's side. "Hey… dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine."

Mutt quickly jumped in, "Mom and I are going to look for a truck to get us out of here." They left Ana and Indiana alone. Past enemies sitting there, wondering how that could have happened to the other, it took one misfortune to realize that they really were very similar.

"Glad you are all right, dad. How did you…" Ana said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Yeah…" He cut her off. "The bullet hit me here." He pointed to the bullet hole in his bloodstained shirt. "My heart is over here." He placed his hand over his heart and spoke with a bit of laugh in his voice. The bullet had missed his heart by inches, but it could have still done damage. Being Indiana Jones he continued to ignore it. "Just don't tell your mother about all the other bullets I've taken, okay?"

"How many?"

"Eh… a couple. China, Africa, Egypt…"

"Stop. Please."

He continued to laughed and then asked, "How did you guys get mom, by the way?"

"Led Chou back down to the Fountain."

"Good… good. Wait… only Chou? What happened to Lao?" Indiana demanded. Ana sat there in silence for a moment then reached into her pocket, pulled out Indiana's gun and handed it to him. He looked at the blood-covered gun then at Ana, then back at the gun. "No… oh no. You didn't!" Ana grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. He shot you! I thought you were dead! I was…mad."

Indiana laughed slightly, "I am not a good role model… First Short Round. Then Mutt. Then you. Marion better not have anymore kids…" Ana smiled, then an expression of confusion stuck her face but she shook it off and smiled again. "You taught me a lot, dad. You taught me to never give up. You taught me to take care of myself. Stuff I would have needed help with in the future."

Indiana laughed in disbelief, "So what did the Fountain look like?"

"Words can't describe, dad. But it's a bottomless pit now and it is sealed up again."

"And I had to miss it…Ah well… I bet it was beautiful." Mutt and Marion pulled up in a truck shortly after that. Both the wife and son got of the truck. Marion went to help Indiana stand up and get him into the truck while Mutt picked up Ana and sat her in the back. "Did she tell you?" Indy asked Marion. "Tell me what?" Marion asked, "Oh! That! Yeah…" Indiana let out a sigh of relief. "We'll deal with you later, Ana." Ana laughed and sat up. "Which reminds me…Ana! Weapons… on the seat, right now."

Ana laughed nervously, "You're kidding right? Mutt can have his and I can't?" Indy and Marion just stared at her. Mutt whispered in her ear, "You're too young." And he released a grin on his face, "You'll get them back eventually." Indiana quickly stated, "Now Ana." Ana reached into her boot and pulled out her dagger. Marion was relieved but Indy still stared at her. "Come on…" Ana sighed and opened up a pocket and dropped five throwing stars on to the seat as well. "Thank you." Indiana said as he started picking up her weapons and putting them into his bag. He then stared at Marion, "How in the world are we going to get back up that cliff?"

* * *

Come on guys… really? Can you REALLY kill Indiana Jones? He survived that cliff from Last Crusade, he can survive a bullet.


	17. State Side

Chapter 17:

Yes… I am aware… it's been like two weeks or something like that and I apologize. This is the final chapter of the story and is like 3 scenes meshed together. Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

The Joneses had just set off through the jungle back towards the beach.

"Why are we going back towards the beach?" a bored Mutt asked.

Ana, who was sitting up in the front commanding the soldier stated, "Because some of the troops got here by a plane and there is one sitting on the beach. We can get him to fly us home."

"What if he doesn't agree?" Mutt asked.

"Well…We have dad's gun." Ana stated while blushing slightly.

"No guns!" Indiana shouted, wincing in the process. Ana responded with a dry laugh.

A good twenty minutes had passed in near silence with random conversation between Ana and the left-over soldier, but no English was spoken. Suddenly the environment around them changed from jungle to beach in milliseconds and the soldier stopped the car.

"Mutt! Help me with dad." Ana said, struggling to get out of the car.

"Oh please…" He responded while getting over to Ana's side to help her walk.

"I don't need help, I can walk just fine, thank you." Indiana said, being as stubborn as he always is.

Marion laughed in disbelief, "I would like to see you try, Indiana Jones. Show us." She put her hands on her hips as though she already knew she won.

"Fine, I will." Indy took one step from the car and uttered, "Damn…" right as he made contact with the sandy ground. Ana walked… hobbled over to help him up. Once she got him on his feet she fell down. "The never ending cycle…" Mutt groaned. He swiftly picked Ana up, put her on his back and carried her the rest of the way to the plane. Marion was left to be a crutch for the haggard Indy. When the older couple caught up with there kids Indiana whispered to Ana, "At least I fell on the sand… otherwise it could've hurt like hell." Ana let out a quick laugh.

Once inside the plane Mutt put Ana down and Marion assisted Indy to a row of chairs near the front of the plane. Ana sputtered something and the soldier proceeded to close the door, start the plane, and fly off; leaving Cuba, the remains of the Fountain, and their petty family quarrels behind.

As the sun began to set in the Connecticut sky, a small plane landed on a neighborhood street. A street familiar to the family. They quickly shuffled off leaving the Vietnamese soldiers with no instructions and went as quickly as their frayed bodies could carry them.

"So… Dad got shot." Mutt started, "Ana got crushed and has that gaping wound on her back…"

"What?!" Marion screamed. Mutt's face was struck with panic, no one had told her about Ana's other mishap. Indiana let out a slight cough and proceeded, "I… uhm… accidentally hit her… with my uhm… whip."

Marion turned to him and stared at him as though he was a ghost. "Indy! I don't believe you!" She screamed and hit him, causing him to wince and step back. "How could you?!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Ana shouted back. "It's no big deal…"

"You two are trouble in a convenient little package…What are we going to do with you?" Marion babbled.

"I don't know…That's why you love us." Indiana crooned with the most sheepish smile he could muster. This, causing Marion to laugh, made her forget almost everything. That's why she had stayed with him… his personality.

Mutt jumped into the family meeting, "We need to get you two to a hospital… now. Taxi!" Lucky for them there was a taxi in the neighborhood and Mutt was able to run and catch it just in time. Unfortunately for Mutt he had to run a block to get to it but it was better than walking the five miles to the closest hospital. When the taxi turned back around Mutt jumped out and swung open the doors for his family to clamber in. The taxi driver instantly realized Indiana was shot and sped the whole way to the hospital. Mutt pulled out his wallet to pay him but the driver told him to forget about it.

As soon as they were dropped off Marion ran into the hospital to warn them that two injured people were coming through: one who was shot and one who had a broken leg. The hospital staff responded by gathering wheelchairs and braces and anything else you can think of that might serve some sort of purpose in these situations. A few seconds later Mutt walked in, leading both Ana and Indiana. The hospital staff dove into action, swooping down on the father and daughter and helping them into wheelchairs.

"Mrs. Jones." The doctor called. "Dr. Jones will be in surgery for a few hours. Ana we will be able to wrap up in a short amount of time. She will be back out shortly. You may want to take the kids home and come back for Henry." Marion and Mutt sat and waited in their dirty and dingy clothes for the remainder of their family to emerge again from the white halls of the hospital.

About thirty minutes later Ana came down the hall on a pair of crutches, doing her best not to fall over. Mutt let out a slight laugh when he saw her and Marion almost started crying. She couldn't help but thinking, 'She's been our daughter for only a month and she's already been injured.' Ana was having difficulty, "Shut up, Mutt!" She quickened her pace and sat down in a chair, relieved to have survived the hall that seemed miles long.

Two hours passed… still no sign of Indy. Every time Marion would stand up the doctor would shake his head, causing her to sit back down. She couldn't take it anymore. Ana had taken to tapping her good foot against the ground and Mutt had taken up to pacing around the room. Everybody was growing impatient. The waiting room was almost empty and the sun was completely out of sight.

Another hour passed a door at the end of the hall swung open. Out came Indiana Jones and he was… walking?! What?! Well… he stumbled a few times but he was walking. When he got to the rest of his family Ana asked, "How in the world can you walk?" He replied with a laugh and said, "You have a lot to learn about being a Jones, kid." Marion filled out and filed the necessary papers while the remainder of the family stood waiting, wanting desperately to go home.

Marion turned around and saw her family. She then heard Mutt's stomach… a rather loud and rumbling sound. "I think dinner is in order." She said. "If you are up to it, Indy." She hastily added. He smiled and agreed. The original Jones family walked out with Ana trailing slowly behind them, and then she stopped.

"What's the matter?" Indiana said, turning to face her.

"That's it? We just saved America and you guys are going to celebrate with a burger?"

"Do you want a milkshake as well?" Indiana added slightly teasingly. Ana smiled a small smile and continued towards her family. The Jones family was back in the States and safe from harm. They casually strolled into the first diner they found, not caring that they were covered in dirt and grime.

* * *

SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! And thus ends Indiana Jones and the Fountain of Eternal Life. I may put up the next one I don't know cause something happens… most of you wouldn't like… so I would have to change that… and add a bunch of lines… but yeah… I MIGHT… it depends. Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
